


I Like The Way It Hurts

by PrincePayno



Category: SPN
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/pseuds/PrincePayno
Summary: " لا تقلق، احب كيف يؤلمني الامر " انا قهقهت، هو ابتعد عني ليكوب وجهي بين يديه، ينظر في عينيّ بعمق. " انت كاذب، لطالما قلت هذا "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincePayno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/gifts).



> -

  
" اوقف التصوير! " المخرج قال من خلال مكبر الصور خاصته، " جاريد! جنسن! كان هذا رائعاً! قريباً ستؤديان مشهد تقطيع الاحشاء كونا مستعدين ، يمكنكما الاستراحه لخمس دقائق .. " المخرج اكمل قبل ان ينهض من مكانه ويمدد اطرافه.

خرجت من الاستديو اللذي كنا نمثل فيه مشهدنا السابق، اتجاهل كلياً نظرات جنسن المتوسله للتحدث معي، لست في مزاج له الان.

سرت لدورة المياه وجنسن ورائي تماماً يلقي التحيه على بعض المثلين الثانويين دون ان يلفت الانظار لنا، هو كان دائماً خائف بشان ان يُفضح امرنا، حتى رغم انني خائف كذلك، لكن هو بشكل مبالغ به.

فورما دخلنا الى دورة المياه، لم يكن هناك احد، بالطبع لان الجميع يتجهز للمشهد التالي، خطوات جنسن تسارعت خلفي لاشعر به يمسكني بسرعه، يجعلني استدير لاواجهه وهو يضغط ظهري ضد الحائط، بقوه، ينظر لعينيّ لوهله قبل ان يبدا الحديث.

" لماذا تجاهلت كل رسائلي في الامس؟ " جنسن سال لكني قررت ان لا اجيب، " انت تتجاهلني الان ايضاً! هذا رائع! " جنسن اعلن بصوت منخفض، غاضب لكن واضح انه لا يريد القاء اللوم علي.

شددت فكي وانا انظر لجنسن اللذي استطاع رؤية الالم فيه عينيّ بوضوح، " لقد قلت اننا سنعلن عن علاقتنا قريباً، انا بالفعل جاهز للانفصال بجين بينما انت تخرج في موعد مع زوجتك دانييل وتحتفلان؟ ماذا بحق الجحيم؟ عليك ان تعلم ان الوضع اصعب من ناحيتي، فانا لدي طفلين جنسن! " انا تقريباً انفجرت لكنني رغم ذلك حريص جداً على ان لا يسمعنا احد.

" كذلك انا جاريد .. " جنسن تنهد وهو يبتعد عني قليلاً، ينظر الي قبل ان يخبرني بالتالي التالي، " لقد اخبرتني انها حامل، لقد خرجنا للاحتفال .. هي ارادت الاحتفال .. " جنسن ابتسم بانكسار، شفتاي بدأتا ترتعشان وانا اشعر بالدموع تتجمع في عينيّ. " انا اسف " هو همس يقترب ليمسكني لكنني ابتعدت عن قبضته، " جاريد- "

" ابتعد عني " استدرت وتوجهت لصنبور مياه لاغسل وجهي، ليس وكان جنسن لم يمر في مثل هذه اللحظه، لكن كانت علاقتنا في ذلك الوقت قد بدات للتو، الكثير من المشاعر كانت لم تنمو بعد.

جنسن بقي واقفاً في مكانه، هو يستحق كل هذا، يستحق ان يشعر بالاسى، يستحق ان يشعر بالندم، يستحق كل ما كنت ساقوله له لكنني لم اقل شئ، لماذا هو يستحق هذا؟ لان كل ما وعدني به في الاشهر الثلاثه الماضيه كان اننا اخيراً سنعلن عن علاقتنا للجميع، وكل ما كان يخبرني به هو انه مستعد للانفصال عن زوجته، لكن هذا؟ لا، هذا لا يبدو كوفاء بالوعد بعدها انا تذكرت.

" لكن انت عقيم .. ؟ " جعدت حاجباي.

" اعلم ان الامر مربك، لكنه حدث فحسب! الست سعيداً من اجلي؟ " هو بدا حزيناً وهو يتحدث الي.

" منذ متى؟ " انا سالت متجاهلاً سؤاله، اجعل جنسن يعض شفته قبل ان يقترب مني.

" ثمانية اسابيع .. " جنسن تمتم وهو يضع يديه على وركيّ، انا لم اقاوم، اعترف انني احب لمساته.

" كنت تعلم كل تلك المده؟ "

" لا، فقط الاسبوع الماضي .. " هو بدا متوتراً ، اعلم انه لا يحب ان يضايقني وهو لم يقصد ذلك، لكن كل هذا الامر؟

" متى كنت تخطط باخباري؟ " استدرت بين ذراعيه وانا ابعدها عني، اجعد حاجباي وانا انظر اليه.

" كنت ساطلب الجلوس معك والحديث، وانت تعلم- "

" جاريد؟ جنسن؟ " احداهن نادت وهي تدخل لدورات المياه، تعطينا الفرصه لنبتعد عن بعضنا ونبدو طبيعيين. " اه ، ها انتما، عليكما القدوم لوضع بعض اللمسات عليكما قبل المشهد التالي " مصففة الشعر ابتسمت لنبتسم لها ايضاً، نتبعها للخارج دون ان يقول اي شخص منا شيئاً للاخر شيئاً.

-

خرجنا من مكان التصوير، اخيراً سنرتاح في اجازة الاسبوع هذه بعد اسبوع من الضغط، كنت قد اتصلت بسائقي بالفعل، اريد ان اصفي ذهني من بعض الامور ولا اعتقد ان القياده بنفسي ستكون ذات نتائج جيده.

نظرت في الانحاء وانا واقف في المكان المعتاد، يجب ان يكون سائقي هنا الان، اين هو؟ جعدت حاجباي وانا انظر لجنسن يتقدم الي وهو يبتسم بتكلف.

" قلت لسائقك انك قادم معي ، ساوصلك لمنزلك " جنسن اخبرني، يرفع مفاتيح سيارته امامي، رفعت حاجب له.

" من اعطاك الاذن بفعل ذلك؟ " قلت وانا لا اتحرك من مكاني.

" لو لم نكن في الشارع لاسكتك على طريقتي، حقاً، توقف عن الثرثره ستاتي معي! " جنسن هتف باسى، يحاول ان يبتسم قبل ان يقترب مني اكثر، " فقط الليله " هو قال وانا اومات، ابعد نظري عنه، احب كيف يستطيع النيل مني دائماً.

دخلت معه في سيارته قبل ان يشغلها ويستعد للقياده في الطريق، كان الصمت بيننا مزعج حتى قام بكسره، " اذاً .. كيف حال الصغيران؟ " هو سال، يبتسم بضعف قبل ان يستدير للطريق مجدداً.

" بخير " انا همست ببساطه، ارى انه يسلك طريقاً غير طريق منزلي، في الحقيقه منزله، انا زممت شفتي وانا اتنهد، " لقد قلت انك ستوصلني لمنزلي " نظرت اليه بحاجب مرفوع.

" يمكنك اعتبار منزلي منزلك " جنسن ابتسم، دائماً يحاول رفع المعنويات وان يجعل الامر افضل من ما هو، له طريقته الخاصه في التعامل مع الامور.

" انا حقاً متعب اريد الع- "

" دانييل ليست في المنزل لا تقلق " هو قال دفعة واحده وهو يقاطعني، يجعلني اصمت.

" اين هي؟ " سالت، من حقي ان اعرف، حقاً.

" قالت انها تريد الاحتفال مع عائلتها والبقاء معهم عطلة الاسبوع هذه، اريد ان تكون هذه ليلتنا " هو اخبرني بهدوء لكن بغرابه، ينظر للطريق وهو يستدير للحي اللذي يسكن فيه، قريباً وصل لمنزله وتوقف، يمسك يدي قبل ان استطيع ان انزل حتى، " انا وانت لوحدنا " هو همس وانا تنهدت، كلانا نعلم انني ساتجاهل كل ما حدث وامضي قدماً معه.

" نعم .. " تمتمت وانا ابتسم، انظر لعينيه اللامعه بسبب ضوء الشارع.

هو ابتسم بوسع عندما راى ابتسامتي، يخرج من السياره لاخرج انا معه، نتجه للباب الامامي قبل ان يفتح الباب ويشير لي بالدخول قبله، " السيدات اولاً " هو تمتم خلفي ليجعلني اقلب عينيّ.

شعرت به يغلق الباب خلفنا وانا اشق طريقي لغرفة المعيشه، المنزل كان هادئاً حتى هو لم يتفوه بكلمه وهو يتبعني، قهقهت بتوتر واستدرت له، كان خلفي مباشرة، يبتسم بانكسار قبل ان يتقدم الى ويحتضنني بقوه، يلف ذراعيه حول خصري ليجعلني اضع ذراعيّ حول رقبته، استنشق رائحته واغمض عينيّ، احاول نسيان كل شئ والتركيز في هذا فقط.

لم نحضى بلحضتنا الخاصه منذ اكثر من شهر، نسرق القبل من بعضنا بعد انتهاء التصوير، او ربما في السياره قبل ان يصعد السائق.

" انا اسف .. " هو تمتم، " اسف لانني استمر في ايذاء مشاعرك .. " هو قال بحزن.

" لا تقلق، احب كيف يؤلمني الامر " انا قهقهت، هو ابتعد عني ليكوب وجهي بين يديه، ينظر في عينيّ بعمق.

" انت كاذب، لطالما قلت هذا " هو قال قبل ان ينظر لشفتي ويقترب ليقبلها بلطف شديد، بعدها ابتعد ليمرر ابهامه على شفتي، ينظر لعينيّ قبل ان يقترب مجدداً ويبدا بتقبيلي ، لابادله ببطء وبخفه، احاول استشعار لحظتنا.

 

 

 


	2. I Like The Way It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

" هل سمعت جاريد؟ " جين رفعت صوتها وهي تجهز المائده، ترفع حاجب لي بينما كنت غارق في افكاري، افكر بليلتنا في الامس ، بالطبع جنسن اعلن امر ان دانييل حامل، الناس والتلفاز يتحدثون عنهم وكم هو متحمس ليحضى باول طفل له بينما هو ليس كذاك في الحقيقه.

" ماذا؟ " انا رفعت راسي لانظر اليها، احاول ان ابتسم.

هي دحرجت عينيها واقتربت مني، تمسك يداي لتضعهما حول خصرها وتزم شفتيها، ابتسمت بتوتر ورمشت عدة مرات.

" لقد قلت ان دانييل قد دعتنا للاحتفال معها، بمناسبة .. اه انت تعلم انها حامل وما الى ذلك، لذا قررت انه من اللطيف ان نشتري بعض الاشياء معنا في طريقنا " هي حركت يديها في الانحاء بلا مبالاه، " مثل ملابس للاطفال او عربة ، اشياء كهذه " هي اكملت كلامها وهي تنظر في الانحاء قبل ان تنظر الي، " ما رايك؟ "

" نعم .. نعم نعم صحيح، بعض الملابس للطفل ستفي بالغرض " جاريت كلامها، لا يعجبني حقاً موضوع الاحتفال هذا، " متى سيكون هذا؟ "

" يوم الاثنين " هي قالت، تبتعد عني لتعود لتجهيز المائده، ذهبت للبحث عن الطفلين منذ ان العشاء سيكون جاهزاً قريباً، وجدتهم في غرفة التلفاز وقررت الجلوس معهم.

دقائق معدوده حتى شعرت بهاتفي يهتز في جيبي معلناً عن اشعار ما.

**جنسن (; : هل انت مشغول يوم الاثنين؟**

تنهدت، اعيد نظري لجين في المطبخ قبل ان اجيب.

**جاريد : لا**

**جاريد : لقد اخبرتني جين بالفعل**

**جنسن (; : امم .. فقط اردت التاكد بنفسي، اراك حينها اذاً xx**

**جاريد : نعم اراك لاحقاً xx**

بدات المحادثات بيننا تصبح ضعيفه، علاقتنا بدات تتفكك وانا اشعر بالنهايه تقترب، لكن لن نتوقف كلانا نعلم هذا في صميمينا.

-

" سيكون يوماً شاقاً اليوم اليس كذلك؟ " ميشا قاطع حبل افكاري، انه يوم الاثنين، يوم اخر للتصوير قبل ان قبل حفل زوجة جنسن الليله.

" اه، نعم نعم " ابتسمت له بضعف، اقوم بتعديل سترتي وانا ارى جنسن قادم من بعيد، يتحدث مع المخرج، على الارجح يفسر له لماذا هو متاخر كالعاده، لم اعلم انني كنت احدق حتى هو لوح لي، ابتسمت واستدرت لميشا مجدداً، " اذاً، ما هو مشهدك اليوم؟ " سالت.

" كالعاده، انا اظهر واختفي وسيكون علي مقاتلة 'رافاييل' اليوم ايضاً " هو ابتسم بتكلف وهز راسه وهو يقهقه. " ماذا عنك؟ "

" لا اعلم، لدي الكثير من المشاهد اللتي حفظتها ، لست ادري ايها ساستطيع تاديتها اليوم منذ ان وقت التمثيل لن يكون طويلاً بسبب حفل زوجة جنسن كما تعلم، هو عليه المغادره مبكراً " تنهدت وانا اجلس لكي استطيع ارتداء حذائي، ارفع نظري لارى جنسن عند مصففة الشعر بالفعل قبل ان يذهب لارتداء ملابسه، ولم يمر وقت طويل حتى اصبح الجميع جاهزاً.

" ابدأ التصوير! "

للاسف لم تكن مشاهدي اليوم مع جنسن كثيره، وانا كنت منشغلاً جداً لاعيره بعض الاهتمام، مشاهد متعبه جداً، مساحيق التجميل وحدها تاخذ وقتاً! ربما المشاهد المتعبه هي اللتي تكون جيده ،المشاهد الحميميه تكون ممتعه عادةً، ليس بالنسبة لي طبعاً ، ليس اذا لم تكن مع جنسن، المشاهد المؤثره اللتي تكون بين الاخوين ونشستر هي الافضل.

" انتهى! " هتفت مصففة الشعر بصوت عالي وابتعدت عني لانهض، الكثير من الدماء، هالات سوداء تحت عينيّ، شعر مبعثر، اخر مشهد الان واللذي سامثله مع جنسن حيث انا اخيراً اواجهه بانني لا استطيع تحمل الامر بعد الان وبلا بلا بلا.

" حسناً جاريد، عليك ان تمثل كما كُتب لك في السيناريو، عليك ان تبدو حزيناً، تبكي، وتشعر بالذنب ، هيّا، ابدأ التصوير! "

" -سامي .. بحقك، انا جاهز لانقاذك .. من كل اولئك الاوغاد ابناء العاهره اللذين قتلوا امي وهربوا وتجرأوا على قطع الخط اللذي وضعته امامك! لم يكن الامر هكذا ابداً .. ابداً! احتاجك لان ترى هذا ، انا اتوسل اليك .. " جنسن قال بانفعال لي وهو يؤدي دور دين باتقان، حتى اتى دوري انا لاتحدث.

" ك-كيف اتوقف؟ " قلت بتوتر وانا اتجنب النظر لجنسن تماماً، اشعر بالخزي والدموع على وجهي ، وانا أُأَدي دور سام.

ملامح جنسن لانت وهو يبتسم ويتنهد، يقترب مني ليمسك يدي برقه، " اطلق ذلك فحسب " بعدها بدا بالبحث في جيب سترته.

" لا استطيع .. هذا يسري في داخلي دين .. انت لا تعلم ما هو شعور شئ كهذا- " هو قاطعني بلف قطعة القماش اللتي كان يبحث عنها حول يدي اللتي كان يمسكها.

" استمع الي " هو قال بلطف وهو ينظر الي بحزن، لا يزال يقوم بربط قطعة القماش. " سنحل هذا حسناً؟ كما نفعل دائماً " هو ابتسم بضعف لكن سعيد قبل ان يترك يدي ويندفع الي بحماس، " اقترب " هو تمتم لكن بصوت عالي كفايه لتلتقطه اجهزة التسجيل ووضع يده على كتفي ليقربني اليه ويحتضنني، بادلته بقوه، كان علينا البقاء هكذا والكاميرات تبتعد حتى تتحول الشاشه للون الاسود وتكون هذه نهاية الحلقه.

كان شعور رائعاً، ان استطيع احتضان جنسن امام كل هذا العدد من الناس، كنت اتخيل اليوم اللذي سنعترف فيه للناس وسنستطيع فعل هذا مراراً وتكراراً، وسنستطيع تقبيل بعضنا في الاماكن العامه بلا قلق من ان يرانا احدهم. انا تنهدت، لا اعلم اذا كان ذلك اليوم سياتي او لا في الحقيقه.

بقينا دقيقة على هذه الحال وانا اشعر به يبتسم ضد رقبتي، الكاميرات لم تصور هذا بالطبع، لم يكن من المفترض بها ذلك اصلاً.

" لقد كنت رائعاً " هو همس في اذني قبل ان يقاطعنا التصفيق والصفير، نحن ابتعدنا عن بعضنا ببطء ودين ينظر الي بفخر، يربت كتفي بلطف قبل ان يستدير ليخرج من المكان اللذي كنا نصور فيه.

" لا اصدق هذا! لقد كان ذلك رهيباً! رغم ان جنسن لم يكن عليه الاندفاع هكذا لكن لا اظن ان هذه مشكله فقد كان من المفترض بنا ان نصور ذلك في ساعه على الاقل، بالنظر الى عدد المرات اللتي تخطئون بها عادةً ، لكن .. فقط انظروا الى كم نحن متقدمون! " قال المخرج وهو يخلع سماعاته. " ربما كان هذا بسبب الاجازه صحيح؟ ساعطيكما الكثيرمن الاجازات اذا كان هذا السبب ، او .. او انه لانكما قريبين من بعضكما! انتما مذهلان! لا اعلم ماذا كنت سافعل بدونكما .. " المخرج هز راسه يحرك يديه بلا مبالاه وهو يسير مبتعداً عنا.

نظرت لدين لارى انه كان عند مصففة الشعر لتمسح عنه مساحيق التجميل، هو لم يبدي اي اهتمام لي اليوم كما هو الامر عادةً ، ان يحاول لفت انتباهي او التحدث الي.

قررت التقدم والبدء بالخطوه الاولى بدلاً منه، اجلس بجانبه على الكرسي لانتظر من مصففة الشعر ان تنتهي منه، انظف حلقي قبل ان ابدا، " احمم. اذاً .. كيف تجري امور الحفل؟ "

هو كان مغمض عينيه، قبل ان يفتحها وينظر الي ويبتسم، " بشكل جيد في الحقيقه " هو اجاب ببساطه وانا عضضت شفتي، هو سرعان ما انتهى ونهض من مكانه متجهاً للخارج، ربما هو يريد مساحته رغم ذلك لا اعلم لماذا يتصرف هكذا، اعلم ان كل شئ هذه الايام يتعبه بالفعل وياخذ من وقته الكثير، لكنني حبيبه بحق الاله!

لم استطع سؤاله شيئاً اخر، الى جانب اننا لم نكن وحدنا، محادثتنا كانت غريبه، ارجو انها لم تبدو مريبه لمصففة الشعر خاصتنا.

-

" هل نحن جاهزون؟ هل جليسة الاطفال في طريقها؟ " كنت امشط شعري عند المراه وانا احدث جين.

" نعم نعم، الاطفال بالفعل نائمون رغم ذلك " هي اجابت، تاخذ حقيبتها وتاتي لتمسك يدي بعد ان تركت المشط.

" جيد " انا تمتمت وهي ابتسمت.

" تبدو مثيراً " هي همست بانفاس ساخنه بالقرب من اذني، انا ارتعشت، كنت احاول الابتعاد عنها كثيراً، اخر مره اقمنا فيها علاقة كانت قبل حواليّ ثلاث اسابيع.

" انتي ايضاً، تبدين جميله " قلت وانا استدير لاكون واقفاً امامها، " لكن تعلمين ان علينا حفلاً لنحضره " انا رفعت حاجباي وتنهدت، احاول ان ابدو وكانني اريدها، هي دحرجت عينيها وقهقهت.

" مهما يكن "

خرجنا من المنزل بعد ما اتت جليسة الاطفال، ذهبنا لمنزل جنسن بسيارتي طبعاً، لم يكن هناك اي حاجه للسائق. الحفل في منزلهما لانه لا حاجه لقاعة كبيره او ماشابه، يريدان ان يكون الحفل بسيطاً، فقط العائله واقرب الاصدقاء.

سرعان ما توقفنا امام منزل جنسن ونزلنا من السياره ونحن معنا هديه صغيره لهما، ابدو متوتراً جداً وانا اسير للباب الامامي مع جين اللتي امسكت بيدي.

قمنا برن الجرس ولم تمر دقيقه حتى فتحت دانييل الباب وهي تنظر الينا ببتسامه، " اه ها انتما، تفضلا " هي قالت بعد ان احتضنتنا بشكل عادي، ابتسمت اليها بضعف ودخلت مع جين، بعدها سارت لجنسن اللذي كان ينتظرها ووضع ذراعه حول خصرها.

" لقد اتيتما اخيراً " جنسن ابتسم لنا ونحن بادلناه، " تبدو جميلاً " جين ودانييل نظرتا اليه بغرابه، " اعني كلاكما، انتما تبدوان رائعين " هو صحح بتوتر، وانا حاولت كتم ضحكتي.

جين مدت لهما الهديه. " اووه لم يكن عليكما التكلف! " دانييل قالت بهدوء.

جلسنا نتحدث قليلاً وانضم الينا البعض من اقارب دانييل ايضاً، مر الوقت بسرعه وقد كان منتصف الليل عندما نهض جنسن ليتحدث حيث يستطيع الجميع رؤيته.

" شكراً لكم جميعاً على الحضور، هذا حقاً يعني لي الكثير انا وزوجتي، و شكراً للهدايا ايضاً " هو قهقه بعدها اشار لدانييل لتتقدم اليه، وتمسك يده، " انتم لا تعلمون كم انا حقاً سعيد في ان احضى باول طفل لي بعد ان كنت عقيما .. نعم " المكان امتلا بالتآوهات، نظرت لدانييل اللتي بدت مصدومه بعدها انا دحرجت عيني واعدت نظري لجنسن، ابتسمت له بتشجيع، هو نظر الي لوهله بعدها تابع حديثه، " اشكر صديقي العزيز جاريد على وجوده معي وتحملي مهما كنت احمق " هو قهقه بتوتر والجميع ضحك.

" لقد ظننت انه كاد ان يسرقك مني " دانييل ضحكت ليضحك الجميع على هذا ايضاً، شعرت بالتوتر حينها.

دانييل استدارت لجنسن لتقبله بلطف لتمتلئ الغرفه بالتصفيق.

-

" نحن ممتنون جداً على قدومكم " داننيل قالت وهي تقف بجانب جنسن عند الباب تودع نصف الضيوف، المنزل بدا يصبح فارغاً، لم ارد المغادره اردت البقاء قليلاً مع جنسن لوحدنا.

" اذهبي للمنزل عزيزتي، ساجعل جنسن يوصلني .. او السائق " قلت لها وهي تنظر للساعه، هي ابتسمت الي بضعف واومات، تذهب لوداع جنسن ودانييل.

" اه جنسن، هلّا اريتني غرفة الجوائز خاصتك من فضلك؟ لم ارى مجموعتك الاخيره " انا تحدثت لجنسن، نظر لعيني وهو يحاول فهم ما اقصد وابتسم بتكلف.

" بالطبع "

عندما دخلنا للغرفه كان جنسن ورائي، هو اغلق الباب قبل ان استدير واضغطه ضده وابدا بتقبيله بعمق ، اشعر بدمعه تنزل على وجنتي، " لماذا تجعلني اشعر بكل هذا وحدي؟ " سالت ووجهينا لايزالان بالقرب من بعضهما، انفاسنا الدافئه تصطدم ببعضها، جبهيتنا ضد بعضهما ونحن مغمضين عينينا في الغرفه اللتي لا تزال مظلمه تقريباً لولا النافذه المفتوحه.

جنسن قهقه بحزن، " الم تقل ان هذه الطريقه المؤلمه تعجبك؟ "

" لقد كذبت " انا شهقت وبكيت، اضع ذراعاي حول رقبته لاشعر بذراعيه تتسلل لخصري بخفه قبل ان يقبلني ليصمتني.

هو ابتعد وتنهد، يمرر يده خلال شعره ويمسك بيدي ليجلسني على الاريكه بينما المصابيح لا تزال مغلقه. " الامر يؤلمني بقدر ما يؤلمك جاريد، عليك فقط ان تكون قوياً من اجلنا، علينا الانتظار معاً قليلاً بعد " هو اقترب مني ليضع يده حولي.

" عشر سنين اخرى؟ لانه هذا ما فهمته من معنى قليلاً عندما قلته للامره الاولى عندما بدات علاقتنا .. " قلت بسخريه وحزن، " هل تعلم ماهو شعور ان تنظر جين لي وكانني احبها؟ ان اقبلها وانا اتالم داخلي؟ ان احزن برؤية اطفالي يعتقدون ان والدهم يحب والدتهم؟ كل هذا يجعلني اضعف ويشعرني وكانني امر خلال هذا لوحدي- " شهقاتي جعلتني اتوقف مجدداً وابكي بهدوء خشية ان يسمعني احد ما، جنسن سحبني لحضنه تقريباً واحتضنني لاتمسك به.

مهما كنت اشعر، مهما انبته، مهما القيت عليه بالذنب، مهما غضبت منه، كما قلت هو يتمكن مني بطريقته، وهذا سبب جعلني احبه، يستطيع ان يؤلمني بطريقه احبها لكنه بعدها يستطيع مسح كل ذلك وجعلي اشعر بالراحه اكثر من ما شعرت مطلقاً.

" اعدك ان ينتهي كل هذا قريباً "

-

استيقظت، كنت مستلقي على الاريكه مع وساده في مكان راسي وغطاء علي، لست في منزلي! بعدما تدفقت ذكريات الليله الماضيه لعقلي تذكرت ما حدثت وتاوهت، كنت في منزل جنسن.

شعرت بالاحراج لسبب ما.

فتحت هاتفي لاجد انها الساعه السابعه، جعدت حاجباي عندما رايت الخلفيه، ذهبت للصور لاراها بشكل اكثر وضوحاً، عضضتً شفتي وانا اشعر بوجنتاي تحمران.

كانت صوره لي وانا نائم على صدر جنسن، انفاسي تسارعت عندما فكرت في كم ان اجسادنا اشتاقت لبعضها.

نهضت من مكاني وارتديت معطفي وحذاءاي اللذين خلعهم جنسن عني، ساغادر قبل ان يستيقظوا، لا اريد ان ابدو متطفلاً.

خرجت من الغرفه متجهاً بهدوء للباب الامامي لكن صوت صدر من المطبخ ايقظني. " استيقظت اخيراً .. " صوت غليظ تحدث، لم يكن صعباً علي ان اعلم ان ذاك كان جنسن، حتى الان لا يزال صوته يجعل الفراشات تتحرك في معدتي بجنون. " خلفية رائعه صحيح؟ " هو قهقه.

استدرت لانظر اليه، كان ببنطال قطني رمادي فقط، عاري الصدر.

" اه نعم، شكراً للسماح لي بالبقاء هنا " قلت بهدوء وانا اسير للمطبخ باتجاهه بعدها اقتربت منه وطبعت قبله على شفتيه، هو همهم وبادلني، ابتعدت وابتسمت له، رايت انه كان يتناول الفطور.

" لا عليك، هلّا تبقى لتناول الفطور معي؟ دانييل تستيقظ متاخراً " هو قال بتوسل.

انا اومات وجلست، " هل تعلم انني لا ازال هنا؟ "

" نعم، وهي لا تبدو سعيده جداً بذلك " هو تنهد قبل ان يقطع لي نصفاً من شطيرة البيض خاصته ويسكب لي كوب شاي. " كيف كان نومك؟ "

" جيد .. " قلت وانا ارتشف من كوبي. " احتاج الى توصيله اذا لم تكن تمانع بالطبع؟ " قلت بعد ان انهينا الفطور.

" نعم لا باس " هو قهقه وقبلني، يرتدي قميصاً قبل ان نخرج لسيارته، تحدثنا في مواضيع عاديه خلال الطريق واخيراً ودعنا بعضنا بالقول اننا سنرى بعضنا لاحقاً اليوم.

انا لم استطع العوده للنوم فورما وصلت للمنزل، جين لم تسالني لماذا لم انم معها الليله الماضيه، جنسن لم يحضر ليمثل معنا اليوم، المخرج قال ان مشاهد جنسن التاليه سيتم تصويرها في اسبانيا اللتي سنسافر اليها.

" حسناً جميعاً، لقد ابليتم جيداً اليوم الاسبوع القادم سنكمل التمثيل في اسبانيا، عليكم ان تكونوا هناك خلال هذا الاسبوع لذا .. اراكم حينها " المخرج قال من مكبر الصور خاصته قبل ان يبتسم الينا ويذهب في طريقه.

عدم رؤية جنسن هنا تجعلني اشعر بالغثيان ، لكنني افكر بالجانب المشرق ايضاً، ساتاكد من ان نحجز انا وجنسن الغرفه نفسها في الفندق اللذي سننزل فيه، ساعود للمنزل واوضب اغراضي لكن علي فعل شئ قبل ذلك.

" جينفيف؟ جين؟ لقد عدت! " قلت وانا ادخل للمنزل واتجه لغرفة المعيشه، " اين جين؟ " رايت ان جليسة الاطفال مع الولدين.

" اليوم الثلاثاء، هي ذهبت للسوق كالعاده، ستعود قريباً " قالت جليسة الاطفال وهي تهز كتفيها بلا مبالاه، تشاهد التلفاز، انا تاوهت وصعدت للاعلى لغرفتنا واغلقت الباب، اقوم بالاتصال.

" مرحباً .. جنسن " عندما اجاب جنسن سمعته وكانه يتحدث مع احدهم.

" انتظري عزيزتي .. انه جاريد " هو قال بصوت بالكاد سمعته قبل ان يجيبني،" اوه مرحباً جاريد! كيف حالك؟ "

" بخير .. " تمتمت بنفس يائسه، لا اشعر بالحماس كما كنت قبل قليل، ربما بسبب العاهره اللتي بجانبه.

بعد صمت هو تحدث. " لا تقلق يمكنك قول ما تريد هي ليست هنا بعد الان " سمعت الابتسامه المتكلفه في صوته.

" ليس بالشئ المهم ، انا .. انا فقط اردت ان نحجز نفس الغرفه في الفندق في اسبانيا، انت سمعت بالامر صحيح؟ اردت ان نحضى بالقليل من الوقت مع بعضنا كما تعلم .. " اخبرته بنفس النبره السابقه وانا ابتسم بضعف هذه المره، اعبث باطراف خيوط سترتي.

" اممم .. لا اعلم جاريد، اعني .. اود ذلك لكن .. " هو تنهد، " دانييل اتيه معي، تقول انها تريد ان اكون معها خلال موضوع الحمل هذا كله .. " هو قال بصوت منخفض، واضح ان الامر يضايقه.

" الم تستطع رفضها؟ " قلت بغيظ وانا اقضم اظافري. " اوه حسناً تعلم ماذا؟ لا باس ، ابقى مع زوجتك اللتي لا تكن لها اي مشاعر واترك حبيبك يتالم لوحده .. كالعاده! " اقفلت الخط وانا لم اعطه الفرصه بقول ما يريده، انفاسي متسارعه وجسدي ينبض بحراره من الغضب.

اغلقت عينيّ وانا احاول ان اهدا حتى دخلت جين. " مرحباً- لماذا تبدو وكانك خرجت من شجار للتو؟ " هي جعدت حاجباها لي فورما راتني هكذا، تغلق الباب خلفها وتضع اكياس التسوق على الارض، تقترب مني.

" جين .. اعتقد ان علينا التحدث " انا همست وهي اومات وجلست على السرير بجانبي.

" ما الامر؟ " هي سالت بقلق، تضع يدها على ركبتي.

" انه بشاني انا وجنسن " قلت بتوتر وانا اتجنب النظر اليها، ملامحها لانت وهي سحبت يدها لتضعها على فمها وتقهقه.

" هل الامر عن انكما تتواعدان؟ " عيناي اتسعت لكني شعرت بالراحه لان هذا جرى افضل من ما توقعت.

" انتي تعلمين؟ " كنت مصدوماً من هذا. " منذ متى؟ "

" منذ سنه، كنت قد دعيته للعشاء هو وزوجته، ذهبتما للقبو لتحضرا النبيذ وعدتما بشفتين متورمتين وشعر مبعثر، بقيت طوال الليل افكر بكما بل طوال اسبوع، بعدها قررت مراقبتكما بتمعن، لم يكن هناك الكثير كنتما تلعبان ببراعه، انا فقط تاكدت عندما صدر خبر ان دانييل حامل، لم يعجبك الوضع صحيح؟ " هي قهقهت وانا اومات وقهقهت معها، " لكن السؤال الحقيقي هو؛ منذ متى انتما تتواعدان؟ " هي سالت وانا عضضت شفتي.

" ع-عشر سنوات .. " قلت بتردد وهي اتسعت عيناها.

" اي قبل ان نتقابل اصلاً! لماذا لم تعلنا عن علاقتكما؟ "

" لا اعلم جين، الكثير، كان جنسن متزوجاً من دانييل بالفعل، كان يحبها، بعدها هم دفعوا لنا لنتزوج ليشتهر المسلسل اكثر، انا لم ارفض لانني لم اعلم ان الامر سيصل الى هذا الحد وسيكون اصعب .. " انا هززت راسي وهي ابتسمت بانكسار.

" لا باس، ساحترم قرارك بطلب الطلاق اذا كنت تريد هذا رغم اننا سنبقى على اتصال، ساحب ان يتم الامر بسرعه " هي تنهدت ونهضت عن السرير، مستعده لتغادر الغرفه.

" انتظري .. جين! " ناديت وهي استدارت، " شكراً لك، لتفهمك، اعلم انك لطالما كنتي معجبه بي لكنني اسف، متاكد انك ستجدين شخصاً يحبك بقدر ما تحبينه " انا قلت وهي اومات وخرجت من الغرفه.

ارتميت على السرير بعدما شعرت ان حملاً سقط عني.

لا يوقفني من الصراخ في الشارع بعلاقتي مع جنسن الا هو الان.

-

مر اسبوع من؛ عدم التحدث مع جنسن ومن امور طلاقنا السري انا وجين، هي تقيم معي في المنزل حالياً حتى تستطيع الانتقال للمنزل اللذي شرته مع الاولاد.

" نرجوا من جميع الركاب ان يربطوا احزمة الامان فالطياره ستقلع قريباً ونتمنى لكم رحلة ممتعه وايضاً- "

نعم كان هذا صوت كابتن الطائره، متجه الى اسبانيا الان، تنهدت وانا اربط حزام الامان واضغط ظهري ضد المقعد، اقوم بوضع السماعات في اذني قبل ان اشغل بعض الاغاني الكلاسكيه واسترخي.

نمت في نصف الرحله لذا انا لم اشعر بالوقت يمر ببطء، حارسي الشخصي يتولى امر امتعتي بعد ان نزلت من الطائره لذا لم يكن علي سوى التوجهه خارج المطار وركوب السياره اللتي كانت تنتظرني.

تنهدت عندما بدات افكر، افكر بجنسن، انا لا استطيع تحمل دانييل عندما اعلم انني واياها في نفس المدينه، كيف ساتحملها ونحن في نفس الفندق؟

كانها تعرف ما يجري بيني انا وجنسن وهي تحاول ان تبعدنا عن بعضنا.

فورما وصلت للفندق اخذت مفتاح جناحي وقام العاملون بتوصيل حقائبي، استلقيت على السرير وانا جاهز للنوم، كنت متعباً لدرجة انني لم ارد حتى البقاء مستيقظاً والتفكير بعد الان.

لم تمر على الارجح ساعه من نومي حتى ايقظني شعور احد يجلس على السرير معي، اه نعم على الارجح هي- لحظه، ماذا بحق؟

جلست بسرعه على السرير لاراه جالساً على الطرف بابتسامه لطيفه وهو يرفع حاجبيه الي وكانه ينتظر ردة فعلي. " اسف انني ايقظتك "

اغمضت عينيّ وانا افرك وجهي، " اه لا باس " قلت بهدوء قبل ان اتذكر كل شئ، " الست هنا ما دانييل؟ اين هي؟ لماذا لا تذهب للجلوس معها؟ " قلت بسخريه وانا استدير لانزل من السرير من الجهه الاخرى.

" لقد كذبت " هو ابتسم بتكلف وهو ينظر الي، " لم اكن لافوت فرصه كهذه معك، كنت لافعل المستحيل! " هو قهقه وهو يقف ويتقدم الي، نظرت اليه بتعب قبل ان اطلق نفساً لم اكن اعلم انني اكتمه.

" انت .. يا الهي " تقدمت لاحتضنه، بعدها ابتعدت وقبلته قبل ان يبدا بدفعي حتى استلقي على السرير ويكون هو فوقي، يتولى التحكم كالعاده، شعرت به يقبل فكي بعدها يبدا بالنزول على رقبتي وانا اتاوه، هو وصل لمنطقتي الحساسه هناك وقام بتقبيلها والمص والعبث بما فعل حتى جعلني ائن، لم يكن صعباً علي معرفته انه كان يبتسم وهو يهمهم ليجعلني ارتعش.

" انظر لهذا الشئ الجميل " هو تمتم قبل ان يبتعد عني، " لا يوجد جين ولا دانييل ليزعجانا بشان مِن مَن هذه " هو قهقه وانا نهضت لارى ما فعل في المراه واعجب بعمله.

" نعم لكن سيكون هناك تصوير بعد غد، لا اظن ان هذه ستختفي قريباً " ابتسمت له وانا اراه يستلقي على السرير بعد ان خلع حذائيه، يضع يديه خلف راسه.

" القليل من مساحيق التجميل ستفي بالغرض " هو قال بلا مبالاه وانا تقدمت لاقفز واستلقي بجانبه. " تعلم؟ .. لم اكن اقصد ان اغضبك ذلك اليوم، انا اسف .. بعد اتصالنا جلست اضحك على كم كنتُ احمق " هو ضحك وانا دحرجت عيني.

" بعد اتصالنا اخبرت جين عن علاقتنا " قلت ببساطه وانا اضع راسي على صدره، " كانت ردة فعلها رائعه، في الحقيقه اخبرتني انها تعلم ذلك من قبل "

" جيد .. انا اخطط على اخبار دانييل بعد ان نعود، او في اقرب وقت " هو تمتم وهو يميل راسه لينظر الي ويبدا بالعبث بشعري.

" الن تنتظرها حتى تلد؟ " سالته وهو قهقه، ابتسم لشعور راسي اللذي يرتفع وينخفض فوق صدره وشعور نبضات قلبه اللتي تسارعت.

" هل اصبحت انت اللذي تريد الانتظار الان؟ من انت وماذا فعلت بجاريد؟ " هو اكمل ضحكه وانا احشر راسي اكثر في صدره واحتضنه بقوه حتى توقف عن الضحك، وكمل العبث بشعري وهو يهمهم شيئاً ما،   
" كنت افكر في كلامك ذاك اليوم- "

" اوه لا انا اسف جداً، انا حقاً لم اكن اعني ما قلته، فقط انسى الامر .. " انا قاطعته، هو ابتسم بحزن وابعد يده عن شعري لتكون ذراعيه حولي.

" اعرف انك عنيته، انا فقط اردت الخروج في موعد معك غداً.

نظرت اليه لثانيه، لم نخرج مع بعضنا منذ زمن، في الحقيقه لم يسبق لنا ان خرجنا مع بعضنا لمطعم او مكان ما، اكثر ما نستطيع فعله هو البقاء في فندق.

" كموعد حقيقي؟ " سالت وهو اوما.

" اريد ان نصفي ذهنينا من كل شئ، انت تبدو وكانك ستفقد عقلك في الاونه الاخيره " هو كتم ضحكته، وانا اومات، اعود للاستلقاء على صدره.

" بالطبع، ساحب ذلك " تمتمت، بعدها لم اشعر بشئ، على الارجح كلانا نمنا ونحن محتضنين لبعضنا.

-

" هيا جاريد هل انت جاهز؟ " جنسن نادى وهو يطرق باب جناحي.

" نعم نعم قادم " رفعت صوتي لكي يسمعني وانا اتفقد نفسي في المراه اخر مره قبل ان اخذ محفظتي وهاتفي ومفتاح الجناح واخرج.

" اوه .. " جنسن تاوه، " انظر اليك! تبدو مثيراً " هو همس ليجعلني احمر خجلاً واقترب ليقبلني منذ ان الممر كان فارغاً، قبل ان يمسك يدي وينزلني للاسفل معه.

" الى اين ستاخذني؟ " سالت فورما ركبنا السياره مع السائق.

" هذا لي انا لاعرفه، ولك انت لتجده " هو قال مبتسماً بتكلف وانا دحرجت عيناي كما افعل عادةً. " مر وقت طويل منذ بقينا مع بعضنا هكذا، انت تعلم .. دون ان نبقى خائفين من ان يُفضح امرنا او دون ان يكون لنا ارتباطات لنلتزم بها "

" نعم .. " همهمت وانا امسك بذراعه واضع راسي ضد كتفه. " الليله ستكون ليلتنا وحدنا للمره الاولى " شعرت به يومئ لذا كان بقية الطريق صامتاً فقط نحن نهمس باشياء لبعضنا ونقهقه ونعود للصمت.

بعد مده كنت قد بدات اشعر بالنعاس لكن كنا قد وصلنا اخيراً، " ها نحن ذا .. " جنسن ابتسم وهو ينظر للمكان، بدا ريفياً وبدائياً قليلا.

" عجباً .. " همست بينما السائق يفتح الباب لي لانزل، كنت انظر في انحاء المكان، ارض خضراء بكراسي وطاولات خشبيه رائعه، الهواء منعش وعليل، جنسن امسك بيدي وقادني للمنتصف حيث منصه خشبيه بيضاء تحطيها حوائط مغلقه من الاعلى مع بعض النباتات والزهور المعلقه وكذلك الاضواء الملونه.

كنت انتظر للمكان بذهول، كان المشهد السحري اشبه بحلم، اردت الوقوف والتامل.

جنسن سحب لي الكرسي لاجلس قبل ان يسير للجهه المقابله. " اذاً .. كيف هو المكان؟ " سال وهو ينظر حوله.

" انه رائع .. انا حتى لا يمكنني التعبير، حقاً! " اخبرته وانا اهز راسي.

" حجزت هذا المكان خصيصاً لنا، لا ياتي الكثيرون هنا لذا نحن بامان " هو تحدث بسعاده قبل ان ينادي النادل ويخبره بطلبنا.

" كيف وجدت هذا المكان حتى؟ " سالت وانا لا ازال مذهولاً.

" بالصدفه في الحقيقه " هو قهقه، " سائقي اضاع مكان الفندق واتى الى هنا بدلاً من ذلك، بعدها جائتني فكرة ان اخرج معك في موعد " هو ابتسم بتكلف.

" انت الطف شخص قابلته جنسن " اخبرته بعدها هو وضع يده على خاصتي فوق الطاوله، " احبك "

" وانا احبك ايضاً- "

" هاهو طبقكما " قاطعهما النادل وهو يضع طبقيهما امامها قبل ان يسكب لهما بعض النبيذ كذلك. " استمتعا بليلتكما " هو ابتسم لها قبل ان يومئا له ويذهب.

جاريد تنهد وبدا بتناول الطعام. " تعلم .. كنت افكر في الاونه الاخيره منذ اننا سنعلن عن علاقتنا قريباً، كيف ستكون ردة فعل معجبينا؟ "

" اعتقد انهم سيكونون بخير، من سيتخلون عنا ليسوا معجبين حقيقيين " جنسن قال بلا مبالاه.

" نعم ديستيال سينهارون " ضحكت

" اوه، دين وكاستيال؟ انه داستيال .. "

" اه مهما يكن " تنهدت ، " ماذا عن اسمنا نحن؟ ماذا سيكون؟ " سالت بعبوس.

" جي تو .." هو قهقه، " اذا رايت هذا العبوس مجدداً ساجعلك تخرج من هنا تعرج " هو قال ليجعلني اضحك بصوت عالي.

فورما انتهينا من الطبق الرئيسي نحن تناولنا الحلوى لكن جنسن لم يكمل خاصته، هو بدا متوتراً جداً وغارق في تفكيره ليتناول الحلوى، انا زممت شفتيّ وبدأت بالتحدث.

" كنت افكر في انه يجب عليك النوم معي الليله " انا قلت وهو اوما، يبدو باله منشغلاً.

" نعم، نعم على الارجح .. " هو عض شفته.

" سيُقام مؤتمر للمسلسل الاسبوع المقبل " قلت لكن لا اجابه، هو لم يسمعني حتى، " جنسن، ما خطبك؟ " انا سالت وهو لم يجب، فقط نظر الي ووقف.

هو سار حتى وصل امامي وركع امامي، انا جعدت حاجباي وضحكت بارتباك.

" م-ماذا تفعل .. ؟ " بلعت بصعوبه وانا اراه يخرج علبة من جيبه بصعوبه، على الارجح لانه متوتر، وانا بدأت افهم الامر

هو امسك بيدي قبل ان يبدأ الحديث، " لقد مرت عشر سنوات من الضحك والبكاء مع بعضنا، اتذكر عندما تقابلنا للمره الاولى تقريباً، كنا في استراحة الغداء وانت كنت تتحدث مع الممثله اللتي مثلت دور جسي، آسف انني لم اخبرك هذا من قبل " هو قهقه قبل ان يكمل، " كنت معجب بك نوعاً ما، كنت اختلس السمع وسمعتك تتحدث عني وكم ان جسدي رائع، طبعاً هذا كان قبل ان تصبح اطول مني بكثير، لذا قلت في نفسي؛ رائع لدي فرصه مع هذا الشاب المثير " هو صمت وبدا وكانه يحدق في الفراغ بعدها تابع الحديث، " شكراً لك جاريد، لانك تحملتني، لانك قبلت بي بينما لم اكن استحقك، شكراً لك لانك بقيت معي رغم اني المتك، كانت لديك فرص كثيره لحياة افضل لكنك اخترت الحياه معي وانا ممتن لذلك، شكراً لك بعدد الثواني اللتي نبض بها قلبي لك، اعدك انني سابقى معك مهما كان وساعتني بك .. احبك " هو اقترب ليقبلني.

استطعت تذوق طعم الدموع على شفتيه قبل ان نبتعد بعد اقل من دقيقه تقريباً وينظف حلقه.

" انت افضل ما حدث لي حتى الان، على الارجح لن يحدث ماهو افضل من ذلك، موافقتك على ما ساطلب ستعني لي الكثير " هو فتح العلبه السوداء ذات الطبقه المخمليه لاشهق واضع يدي على فمي، " جاريد باداليكي، هلّا- "

" نعم " انا قاطعته.

" انا لم اكم- "

" نعم نعم نعم! " انا وضعت يدي على قلبي وقاطعته مجدداً.

" -تتزوجني؟ " هو اكمل مبتسماً بضعف ليجعلني اضحك.

" نعم، اللعنه جنسن" انا هتفت وانا امسح الدموع بينما هو امسك بيدي ليضع الخاتم في اصبعي، اقتربت لارتمي عليه على الارض واحتضنه بقوه واقبله اكثر من ما قد فعلت من قبل، بعدها ابتعدت قليلاً لانظر للخاتم مجدداً.

خاتم فضي بسيط لكن بنقشة رائعه، " ايضاً في الداخل مكتوب جي تو " هو تمتم بسعاده وهو ينظر الي وانا لاازال مستلقي على صدره قبل ان يعطيني خاتمه لالبسه اياه.

" هذا جميل " همست وانا امسك بيدينا وانظر اليهما مع بعضهما. " انت جميل، احبك زوجي " همست مجدداً قبل ان انحني واقبله بقوه، لكن شعرت ان مكاننا كان خاطئ على الارض لذا نهضت فوراً لامسك به واحاول رفعه، بعدها توجهنا للفندق مباشرة لنكمل ليلتنا الرائعه هناك.

ليست المره الاولى لي لاتزوج، ليست المره الاولى اللتي ارتدي فيها خاتم خطوبه، لكنها المره الاولى اللتي اتزوج فيها من احب حقاً، من احبني من قلبه.

لذا لم اكن اصدق ما حدث في الليله الماضيه عندما استيقظت في الصباح التالي.

" لا يزال موجوداً .. " قلت وانا مستلقي على صدر جنسن احرك الخاتم وهو قهقه، لا يزال مغمض عينيه.

" بالطبع لا يزال موجوداً، اين من الممكن ان يختفي؟ " هو سال بسخريه.

" الامر لا يزال لا يُصدّق، اعني .. انا وانت متزوجان "

" نعم نعم نحن مخطوبان " جنسن قهقه وهو يلعب بشعري، " ستكون زوجاً رائعاً " هو فتح عينيه قبل ان يقبل جبيني وينهض، " علينا ان نذهب لنستعد لمشاهد لا متناهيه من التصوير " هو ضحك وهو يتجه للحمام ليستحم.

وقفت وذهبت للمرآه لارى المزيد من المصات، اااه رائع.

لم يمر الكثير من الوقت حتى انضممت لجنسن.

-

اسبوع مر من التصوير وجنسن مقيم لدي بدون علم احد، علاقتنا اصبحت الافضل، الجميع لاحظ ذلك في الحقيقه، كرسنا وقتنا لبعضنا وامضينا كل ثانيه نتامل بعضنا البعض.

عندما اتى يوم المؤتمر، اللذي هو اليوم، قررت دانييل ان مفاجئه لجنسن بقدومها ستكون رائعه، كانت مخطئه تماماً.

قالت انها اشتاقت له وارادت الحضور والتحدث مع بعض المعجبين قليلاً وبعضاً من هذا الهُراء، جنسن كان يفكر في امر ما لكنه طلب من الانتظار حتى ارى.

قبل ان نصعد على المسرح هي ارادت قول شئ لجنسن وحده، لم يكن من المفترض بي ان اصغي لكنني فعلت على اي حال.

" جنسن اسمع، علي ان اخبرك بشئ ما- " هو قاطعها.

" انا ايضاً، اريد اخبارك بشئ ما لكن ليس الان " هو ابتسم اليها بضعف.

" لا لا انه ضروري "

" اه، حسناً ماذا؟ " سالت وهو يحاول ان لا يبدو متذمراً، النظره على وجه دانييل جعلتني امسك ضحكتي.

" اممم، انه بشان طفلنا، انا .. اه، في الحقيقه، انا اواعد احدهم " هي قالت، تنتظر جنسن ان يبدي اي ردة فعل، هو لم يبدو مهتماً حقاً، هي سهلت عليه الامر.

" ماذا تقصدين؟ كيف منذ متى؟ " هو جعد حاجبيه.

" منذ عدة اشهر، انا .. حملت منه، وبدات اقلق! لم اعلم كيف اخبرك، انا تركته اقسم لك يمكننا تربية الطفل مع بعضنا! انا فقط اردت اخبارك الحقيقه " هي قالت وعيناي متسعه، كيف تجرؤ تلك الحقيره؟

" اوه الحقيقه؟ اذاً اليك الحقيقه- "

" جنسن جاريد هيا، لقد تاخرتما عن المسرح " قال احد العاملين في المسرح، ونحن اومانا، فك جنسن لا يزال مشدوداً بغضب، على الارجح لحقيقة انها ادعت ان الطفل له وليس لانها كانت تخونه.

امسك يده لاطمانه قبل ان اتركها دون ان يلاحظنا احد.

كنا نتحدث مع المعجبين ونضحك بشكل طبيعي، نلتقط صوراً مع البعض، بعضهم كانوا يسخرون منا بالمقابل.

دانييل صعدت على المسرح فجاه ليبدا الجميع بالتصفيق.

" -هناك شئ ما في الحقيقه كنت اريد ان اقوله من زمن طويل، هو سر صغير نوعاً ما لا احد يعرفه " جنسن قال من وسط اللا شئ عندما تاقلمت دانييل على المسرح.

هل هو .. ؟

" اخبرتني زوجتي اليوم سراً، لا اعتقد انها تريد ان تقوله في الحقيقه .. " دانييل نظرت اليه بغرابه وهي متوتره. " لكن سري اريد مشاركته مع الجميع " هو تقدم لدانييل وابتسم بتكلف.

المعجبين بدو هادئين اكثر من ما قد رايناهم من قبل، التفت لارى الناس خلف المسرح ينظرون ايضاً، لا اعلم اذا كان جنسن يجازف الان، هل من المفترض به ان يقول حقاً؟

" لطالما كنتي تغارين من جاريد " هو قال والجميع هتف ب'اوووووووه' ، " لعلمك، كنت اواعده طول العشر السنوات الماضيه حتى بعد ان تزوجتك " الجميع هتف بصوت عالي لدرجة انني لا استطيع ان اعلم اذا كان جنسن يقول شيئاً او لا، كنت مذهولاً من كل شئ، نحن في الحقيقه نعترف! " اوه، واحزري ماذا؟ " هو سال دانييل اللتي اتسعت عينيها الان، المعجبون متحمسون رغم انني استطعت رؤية البعض يغادرون، جنسن امسك بيدي اللتي بها الخاتم ورفعها قبل ان يقول بصوت عالي؛ " نحن مخطوبان! "

الجميع صرخ بسعاده، نظرت لجنسن واحتضنته وقبلته، كان شعوراً رائعاً لا يوصف!

دانييل كانت تنظر الينا بقرف وهي تضع يدها على فمها قبل ان تنزل من على خشبة المسرح.

" لقد فعلتَها " انا تمتمت وانا لا ازال احتضنه، هو سمعني رغم الناس الصاخبين.

" نحن فعلناها .. "

-

" مديرة اعمال دانييل تقول ان دانييل تطلب الطلاق " جنسن ضحك وهو يغلق هاتفه ويلتفت لي، يقبل رقبتي وهو يحتضنني على السرير وينظر لهاتفي، " اهمم .. لماذا انت في تويتر؟ "

" فقط .. اقرا تغريدات المعجبين، جميعهم فرحون تقريباً منهم من قال انهم كانوا يعلمون اننا على علاقه من قبل " قهقهت.

جنسن تنهد، " الامر لا يزال لا يصدَق صحيح؟ هل رايت النظره على وجه دانييل؟ " نحن ضحكنا مع بعضنا.

" كنت قاسياً وغاضباً وهي تستحق ذلك، رغم انها المره الاولى اللتي اراك بها هكذا الا انك كنت تبدو مثيراً " همست في اذنه بتلاعب قبل ان يمسكني واحاول الهرب.

" عليك ان تتحمل نتائج ما تسببه جاريد! توقف! " هو طاردني في انحاء الغرفه وانا اضحك بصوت عالي، رغم ان الامر انتهى به يمسكني، نحن حقاً استمتعنا بوقتنا.

-

** #3rd Person's POV **

" كيف تريدين الامر؟ هل تريدينني ان اقتله؟ " هو سال ببساطه.

" لا لا ليس حقاً، اريده ان يتالم فحسب، ان يتالم امامه "

" لماذا؟ "

" هه، الا تعلم؟ لتعذب رجلاً ما عليك ان تعذب عائلته امامه اولاً " هي قهقهت.

-

# **Jensen's POV**

 

" لقد كانت خطوة كبيره جنسن، اعني ان تجازف وتعترف امام كل اولئك الناس " منتج المسلسل اخبرني بابتسامه في حفل بعد المؤتمر بأسبوع ايام، رجِعنا للولايات المُتحده بعد أن صورنا المشاهد الملطلوبه، تحديداً كاليفورنيا.

انا اومات وقهقهت، اشرب من كأسي.

نظرت لجاريد اللذي كان يتحدث بسعاده لاحدهم وابتسمت، قبل ان يستدير ويأتي إلي، وضعت يدي حول خصره وهو ضحك بصوت منخفض، " سأذهب للحمام، سأعود بسرعه " هو همس قبل ان يعطيني كأسه ويذهب.

دانييل لم تأتي لهذه الحفله اليوم، بالتأكيد، كيف ستستطيع ذلك اصلاً بعد كل ما حدث؟ الجميع كان يبارك لي انا وجاريد، البعض لم يكن مرتاحاً للغايه لكنهم اظهروا دعمهم وهذا ما اسعدني حقاً انا وجاريد.

مرت خمسة عشر دقيقه منذ غادر جاريد للحمام ولم اكن مرتاحاً، اعني ماذا اذا شعر بالدوار واغمي عليه؟ لم يكن من الاشخاص اللذين يبقون في دورات المياه كثيراً، لا احد يبقى لوقن طويل .. الا النساء بالتاكيد.

بدأت اشعر بالقلق، مرت خمس دقائق اخرى لذا قررت الذهاب.

وضعت كأسينا على اقرب طاوله واتجهت لدورات المياه بسرعه وانا اشعر بوخزات صغيره في قلبي واللتي تحولت لطعنات عندما رأيت جاريد.

كان المشهد مريعاً! جاريد كان مستلقي على ظهره ووجهه شاحب وانا استطعت رؤية بقعة دماء تحته.

" يا الهي .. جاريد! " انا تقدمت اليه بسرعه ورفعته عن الارض بسرعه ليكون في حضني تقريباً، فمي مفتوح بصدمه وانا اربت وجهه، هو بالكاد يستطيع فتح عينيه، " يا الهي .. النجده! استدعوا الطوارئ ارجوكم ! " انا صرخت ووضعت يدي خلف ظهر جاريد لاشعر بالقماش الرطب الممزق تقريباً هناك.

ابعدته عني قليلاً لاستطيع النظر لوجهه، احاول بماسه جعله يتجاوب معي.

" هيّا هذا الجرح ليس سيئاً ،بحقك .. جاريد " انا بلعت وهو ينظر إلي بلا استجابه. " جاريد! " رفعت صوتي قليلاً لاحاول لفت انتباهه او اعادة وعيه بأي طريقه وهو كاد ان يسقط على ظهره، " هَيي .. استمع إلي ساعتني بك حسناً؟ سأتولى امرك لا تقلق، هذا عملي صحيح؟ .. ان اعتني بزوجي اللطيف المزعج مهما كان الامر؟ .. " قهقهت في النهايه، احاول التخفيف عني اكثر.

نبضات قلبي بدأت تتسارع عندما سقطت ابتسامتي واتى مسعفون لياخذوه مني، نهضت من مكاني بيدين مليئتين بالدماء بينما هم حملوه على النقاله واخذوه خارجاً.

انا حتى لم استطع تركه يذهب لوحده، اصررت على الذهاب معه، هذا كان وعدي صحيح؟ ان ابقى معه مهما كان وان اعتني به؟

ناولني احد المسعفين معطفه وهم يحاولون انعاشه في سيارة الاسعاف، يوصلونه بالعديد من الاجهزه والاسلاك، كنت مشوشاً جداً لدرجة انني لم انتبه للصحفيين اللذين بدأوا يتجمعون في الخارج، او حتى الاحظ الدموع اللتي نزلت بغزاره على وجنتيّ.

لا اصدق ان هذا يحدث، بعد ان بدأت سعادتنا الحقيقيه؟ حقاً؟

كان اطول طريق قطعته في حياتي هو الطريق الى المشفى.

" لقد خسر الكثير من الدماء علينا ادخاله لغرفة العمليات حالاً " قال الطبيب عندما رآه فورما وصلنا.

لم يسمحوا لي بالدخول طبعاً لذا بقيت في غرفة الانتظار لوحدي، مع معطف مُمزق ملئ بالدماء ورائحة زوجي العالقه فيه.

مر وقت طويل يتخلله الخوف والتوتر، كاد أن يُغمى علي عدة مرات لكنني أردتُ أن أبقى متماسكاً من أجل جاريد.

مضت خمس ساعات وهو لا يزال في تلك الغرفة، أتسائل إذا كان الأمر يجري على ما يُرام.

شخصان بدا كـمُحققين توجهها إلي وإبتسما لتلين ملامحي قليلاً، يشيرنا لي بشارتيهما.

" مرحباً، أنا العميل باتريك جاين وهذه العميله تريسا ليزبن، نحنُ هُنا لنتحرى عن ما حدث لجاريد باداليكي واللذي هو كما يبدو زوجك؟ " الرّجل ذو الشّعر البُنّي المائل للأشقر سألني بإبتسامة متكلفه وهو يصافحني، وكذلك المُحققه الأُخرى.

" آه مرحباً، إسألا ما شئتُما .. " أخبرتهما بصوت منخفض لكن كافي لهما ليسمعاه.

" في الحقيقه ليس هناك الكثير، رغم أنّ من فعل هذا كان مُحترفاً جداً، إلا أن إحدى الكاميرات في الخارج إستطاعت رصد لوحة دراجته اللتي خرج بها وعُملاؤنا بالفعل يبحثون عنها الآن، لكن هل كان للسيد باداليكي إي أعداء؟ " العميله سألتني وهي تحرك يديها بحاجبين معقودين قليلاً لأهُز رأسي.

" لا .. ليس على حد علمي " تنهدت، " أعني.. أنا لا أعلم، نحن أعلنا عن علاقتنا قبل مده قصيره بعدها يحدُث كل هذا، ربما هو شخص لديه فوبيا ضد المثليين "

" أوه نعم رأيت ذلك على التلفاز، لقد كنت رائعاً بالمناسبه " العميل جاين تحدث بهدوء وببساطه وهو يبتسم لأبتسم له بضُعف.

العميله هزت رأسها قبل أن تُكمل حديثها، " هل تعرف إي شخص لديه فوبيا ضِد المثليين؟ "

" لا، أعرف جاريد منذ عشر سنوات، لا أحد من طاقم العمل أو أقاربه كذلك " هززت رأسي وأنا أتكلم بثقه.

" ماذا عن زوجة سابقه؟ " جاين سأل، يبدو وكأنه يريد الوصول لنقطة ما.

" تعني جينفيف؟ لا من المستحيل أن تفعل هذا، أنا أعرفُها وكما قال جاريد كانت ردة فعلها رائعه .. " أومأت.

" ماذا عن زوجتك؟ لم تكن ردة فعلها بتلك الروعه " هو إبتسم لي إبتسامه جانبيه قبل أن يوقف أحد العاملين، " آه أُعذرني، هل يمكنك إحضار كوب من الشاي؟ مع القليل من السّكر .. شكراً "

" بحقك باتريك سنغادر قريباً " العميله دحرجت عينيها ليهُز هو كتفيه ببساطه.

" حتى حينها، بعض الشاي لن يضُر "

" إذاً ماذا كنّا نقول؟ " العميله ليزبن هزّت رأسها.

" الزوجه السابقه " جاين إبتسم بتكلف وهو يُعدل معطفه.

" آه نعم، أنت مُحق .. لكنها لا تملِك الجرئه لتفعل هذا صدّقني .. " هززت رأسي وأنا أتحاشى النّظر إليهما.

" في أعماقك تعلم أنها تملك الجرئه لذلك "

أنا تنهدت، أعلم أنه مُحق، أو على الأقل ربّما يكون مُحقاً، لكن تلك النظره في عينيها قبل أن تنزل من على خشبة المسرح في آخر مرة رأيتها فيها كانت تُثير قلقي.

" نعم .. " أنا تمتمت، " لكن المُجرم رجل " رفعت حاجب لهما.

" سيد جنسن، نحنُ نظنّ أنها ربمّا دفعت لقاتلٍ مأجور، حتى رُغم أنه لم يقتُله " ليزبن تحدّث لأومئ بعدها هي مدت يدها لتُصافحني، " شكراً على وقتك، أيضاً نريد عنوان منزل زوجتك السابقه إذا كنت تعرفه، ، نعدُك أن نُلقي القبض على المُجرم ونرجو أن يتحسن السيد باداليكي في أقرب وقتٍ ممكن " هي إبتسمت بضُعف إلي.

" نعم نعم بالتأكيد، شكراً لك .. " أجبتُ وأنا أراها تُخرج قلماً ودفتر ملاحظات من جيبها وتناولني إياهم لأكتُب العنوان.

" أحمم، أيضاً سيد جنسن، منذ أنني أحد مُعجبيك، كنتُ أتسائل ماهو السرّ اللذي أخبرتك به زوجتك السابقه دانييل، من المُمكن أن يفيدنا هذا في التّحقيق أيضاً- "

" لقد كان شيئاً حرك الغضب في داخلك كذلك " العميل جاين قاطعها وهو يرتشف من الشاي اللذي أحضره له العامل له منذ لحظات، " رأيت النظرة على وجهك، إستطعت أن أحزر الأمر، كان تقريباً واضحاً، ألم تستطيعي رؤيته ليزبن؟ " هو قال وكأنه يتحدث عن كتاب قد قرأه، هو أبهرني منذ البدايه، العميله تنهدت وهي تهز كتفيها.

" ماهو الأمر اذاً؟ " رفعت حاجب له.

" لقد كان أمراً كبيراً ربما، كنت لتستطيع الإنتظار حتى تُنجب زوجتك الطفل، بعدها تستطيع الإنفصال عنها والإعتراف، هذا سيكون أفضل لكليكما وأكثر إنسانية أيضاً، إلا إذا لم يكُن الطفلُ لك، أعتقد أنها كانت تخونك " هو قال ببساطه وهو يحرك يديه بلا مبالاه، قبل أن ينظر لوجهي للحظه ويغمز للعميله، " أنا فُزت، سيكون العشاء عليك الليله " هو أخبرها قبل أن ينهض ويسير بعيداً، على الأرجح للمخرج.

" واو .. " كان هذا كل ما إستطعت إخراجه وأنا أعيد دفتر الملاحظات للعميله، " هو عميل ذكي أليس كذلك؟ " همست وأنا مذهول.

" أكثر من ما تتصور " هي أجابتني قبل أن تضيف، " وداعاً الآن سيد جنسن، سنحاول إطلاعك على أحدث المسجدات "

أنا أومات وشكرتُها قبل أن تسير بعيداً لتلحق بالعميل الآخر، يبدو وكأن مزاجي تحسن لكن فورما خرج أول طبيب من غُرفة جاريد بعد نصف ساعةٍ تقريباً هرعت إليه بعد أن لاحظت أنه يتلفت حوله، على الأرجح بحثاً عنّي.

" كيف حاله إيها الطبيب؟ " سألت بسرعه، لست متأكداً إذا كان قد فهم ما قُلت حتى.

هو تنهد قبل أن يُجيب، " في الحقيقه هو بخير، تماماً- "

" هل يعني هذا أنه سينجو؟ آه شكراً يا إلهي .. " أغمضت عينيّ براحه بعد أن قاطعته وهو أومأ.

" نعم نعم، كل شئ يجري بشكل جيد، مُعدل الأكسجين ونبضات القلب، وقد عوضنا له ما خسِر من الدّماء بالفعل، لكنه سيحتاج للراحه هنا في المشفى لعدة أيام، ربما أُسبوعين على الأقل، حتى يبدأ الجُرح بالإلتآم وحفاظاً على صحته "

" نعم، بالتأكيد .. " تمتمت بسعاده، " هل أستطيع الدخول إليه الآن؟ "

" للأسف لا، لكن ربما بعد ساعه، لا يزالون يجرون عليه بعض الفحوصات وهو لا يزال تحت آثار المُسكنات " ، أنا تنهدت والطبيب أومأ وهو يذهب لمكان ما مُبتعداً عنّي.

لم أكن أستطع القول أن هذه هي أسرع ساعة في حياتي لكنها مضت أخيراً، كنت أحسب الدقائق حتى الثواني وأنا أحرك خاتم خطوبتنا في إصبعي بتوتر.

الطبيب خرج وهو يشير لي أنني أستطيع الدّخول أخيراً.

كانت خطواتي سريعه وأنفاسي متسارعه وأنا اتّجه للغُرفه، لا أعلم إذا كنت قادراً على رؤيته في حالته هذه.

" لا تُجهده ولا تحاول جعله ينهار أو شيئاً ما " ، أنا أومات فحسب.

" مرحباً جي .. " تمتمت وهو أدار رأسه إليّ، بدا أنه كان ينظر للجهه الأخرى حيث الأجهزه.

" من هو جي؟ " هو سأل بحاجبين معقودين لأقهقه وأنا أشعر بحرارة الدّموع في عينيّ.

" أنت .. إيها الغبي " شعرت بدمعه وأنا أنحني لأحتضنه.

" إنتبه للأسلاك .. " هو قال بصوت هادئ مُنخفض، بعدما إبتعدت كان يضحك، كان يشعر بالنّعاس، في الحقيقه كان لا يزال مُخدّر وهذا مُضحك.

" كيف حالك إذاً؟ " تنهدت بابتسامه واسعه وأنا أجلس على الكُرسي بجانب سريره.

" لقد قالوا لي أنه تمّ طعني، كيف يبدو ذلك؟ " أخبرني بعبوس ظريف.

" نعم نعم .. كان ذلك مُريعاً بالنسبة لي .. " همست وأنا أحاول أن أُخفي حزني.

" هل بدا الأمرُ رائعاً كما في المسلسل؟ " هو سأل ليجعلني أقهقه.

" نعم لكن كنت أروع "

" ماذا من المُفترض بذلك أن يعني؟ "

" لا أعلم، أنت أخبرني " تحدثت إليه وأنا مُستمتع، الأمر أشبه بالتّحدُث لطفل.

هو عبس وجعد حاجبيه مجدداً وهو يتنهد بتعب ويُغلق عينيه، " لكن الطبيب قال لا تُجهدني " هو قال بنبرة أقرب لنحيب.

" لكنني لم أفعل " قهقهت.

" الأمر مُتعب أن أحاول تذكّر من أنت " هو أخبرني بنفسّ النبره السابقه تقريباً.

" اللعنه .. يا إلهي .. " إنفجرت ضحكاً تقريباً.  
  
" هل فقدتُ ذاكرتي؟ " هو زم شفتيه.

" ماذا تظُن؟ " سألت وانا لا أزال أضحك، فورما هدأت هو أجاب.

" أعتقد أنك مُثير " يا إلهي كم أردت لو نكون في المنزّل، حتى أستطيع التّحدث بطريقتي الخاصّه.

" لو لم تكُن مُقيداً بهذه الأسلاك لكنت في وضعية أُخرى الآن صدّقني " قلت وأنا أقف لأسحب الكُرسي أقرب إليه.

" نعم .. كنتُ لأريد أن أستلقي على معدتي، ظهري يؤلمني " هو تمتم وهو ينظر للمغذي في يده قبل أن يشهق، " أنا متزوج "

" أعلم، هذا رائع أليس كذلك؟ " سألت لكن هو عبس بطفوليه وهو عاقد حاجبيه، " لكنني أردت تقبيلك لأنني أعتقد أنك مثير، مهما كان من تزوجته فأنا لا أكترث أريد تقبيلك .. "

عينايّ كانتا متسعتان وأنا أحاول أن أكتُم ضحكتي، أعني .. هو كان ليفعلها مع شخص غيري صحيح؟

هو مدّ يديه وهو يُحاول الوصول إليّ، يريد جذبي إليه لأُقبله، " بحقك! الطبيب قال لا تُجهدني! " هو نحب مجدداً، أريد أن أراه يتصرف هكذا لوقتٍ أطول.

نهضت وإنحنيت إليه لأُجاريه على إي حال، " لكنك أنت من تُجهد نفسك- " تمتمت.

" أُصمت " هو قاطعني قبل أن اصطدم شفتانا ببعضهما في قُبله مثالية، كانت لطيفه وشفتاه كانت رقيقتان جداً لدرجة أني شعرتُ بأنني أستطيع تمزيقها وهو يحركها ببطء ضد خاصتي.

بعدما إبتعدنا هو حاول سحبي مُجدداً، " لا جاريد، لا مزيد "

" لكنك زوجي " آه حسناً، شعرتُ بالإرتباك، هو لم يكن في حالة طبيعيه حتى، ممُرضه دخلت وأنا أبتعد عن جاريد بالكامل لأعود لكرسيي.

" أوه حقاً؟ " إبتسمت إبتسامة جانبيه.

" نعم، أستطيع تذكر عندما قيّدت يداي وبدأت بمضاجعتي حتى بدأت بالتقيؤ في الصباح التالي "

إتسعت عيناي وهو يتحدث وكذلك الممرضه اللتي كانت تنظر إلينا بغرابة وهي تتفقد أجهزة الأكسجين وضغط الدم ونبضات القلب وغيرها من الأجهزه المريبه الغريبه.

" آ-آه لا، ربما كنت تقصد ذلك الفلم- "

" لا لا، أتذكر اليوم جيداً، عندما ذهبنا لتمثيل المشهد في ذلك اليوم كُنت أعرُج، هل تُصدقين أنه جعلني أكذب على المُخرج لأقول أنني تثرت في الدرج في طريقي؟ " هو في النهايه عبس وهو ينظر للممرضه اللتي نظرت إلي بغرابة وبصدمه.

" جاريد جاريد، ماذا عن أن أُخبرك بشأن المنزل اللذي سأشتريه؟ " قلت بتوتر وأنا أحاول إلهاءه.

" حقاً؟ " أنا أومأت، " هذا لُطفٌ منك! " هو هتف.

" أشعر بالنّعاس متى سأستطيع النّوم في حُضنك؟ " سأل في اللحظه اللتي غادرت فيها تلك الممرضه، كان الأمر مُحرجاً جداً.

" ماذا؟- أوه فورما نعود للمنزل عزيزي " هو عبس لكنني تداركت الأمر بسرعه، " أستطيع تقبيلك بدلاً من ذلك " لم أُعطه الفرصه ليُجيب حتى إنحنيت إليه ووضعت شفتيّ على خاصته بلُطف ليُغمض عينيه.

كان الجو بيننا ساخناً ونحن إستمرينا بالتقبيل حتى شعرت بجاريد يتوقف.

عندما إبتعدت كان مُغض عينيه، نائم بسلام، كما لو أنه طفل.

-

ثلاثة أيام مرت، لم تكُن كافيه لجاريد ليتحسّن لكنها كانت كافية لمكتب كاليفورنيا للتحقيقات أن يجدوا إبن العاهره اللذي طعن جاريد.

أردت أن ألكمه لكن تعلمون أنني لم أستطِع.

حالياً لم أكُن في المشفى مع زوجي مثل ما فعلت في الأيام الماضيه، كنت بدلاً من ذلك وراء زجاجه في غرفة الإستجواب، أُشاهد الرّجل اللذي قام بطعن جاريد وأنا أشُد فكّي.

" إسمع، نحنُ نعلم أنك لم تكُن الشخصّ اللذي أراد فعل ذلك للسيد بادليكي، أعطِنا الإسم الصحيح فحسب " العميل ريغزبي كان يتحدث إلى المُجرم، إدغار.

" ما اللذي يجعلُك تعتقد هذا؟ " هو قهقه بسخريه.

" أنت عنيد ألست كذلك؟ لابد أنه مهما كان من طلب منك هذا، دفع لك الكثير " العميل ريغزبي إبتسم بتكلُف، " ماذا عن أن نتوصل لإتفاق؟ كلانا نعلم أنك ستدخُل السجن في كلتا الحالتين، ماذا عن أن تُساعدنا وتحصُل على مده أقل هناك؟ " ريغزبي سأل بإبتسامه جانبيه وهو يعبث بالقلم على الطاوله، ينظر لإدغار بثقه وهو يُخبره بهذا العرض المُغري.

" ربما .. " هو قال بتردد، جزء منّي يريد معرفة الشخص اللذي طلب منه هذا، وجزء مني يرفُض.

" بدل أن تكون ٢٠ سنه، ستكون ١٨ سنه "

" فقط؟ " سأل وهو يعقُد حاجبيه وهو غير مُستمتع.

" نحن نتحدث عن سنوات هنا يا رجُل، سنتين تُشكل فارقاً كبيراً "

" آه .. " هو تنهد، " لا أعرفها شخصياً، أنا حتى لا أعرف سبب طلبها لذلك، أسمها هاريس شئ ما " قال وهو يهزّ رأسه.

" دانييل؟ " العميل سأل بإبتسامه وإدغار أومأ قبل أن ينظر ريغزبي للزجاجه حيث نحن رُغم أنه لا يستطيع رؤيتنا.

-

وضعوا المحاكمه في وقتٍ يستطيع جاريد فيه أن يكون مُستعداً وبشكل كامل، رُغم أن النّدب لا يزال هُناك في أسفل ظهره مُشكلاً علامة لذِكرى مؤلمه إلا أنه مُتعافي.

المُحاكمه مضت أفضل من ما توقعنا، دانييل كانت تشعُر بالعار، كيف لا تسطيع أن تشعر بذلك؟

حالياً كنت أمام جاريد والقسّ يقرأ علينا الكلام اللذي من المُفترض أن نردده بعد أن ألبسنا بعضنا الخواتم.

" -أقسم أن أكون معه في المرض والصحه والغِنى والفقر وأن أكون الزوج اللذي لطالما أراده " رددت.

" أعلنكما الآن زوجاً وزوجاً! يمكنك تقبيل زوجك " هو أومأ لي لأتقدم بشغف لأطبع على شفتيه تلك القبله اللتي لطالما إنتظرتُها، أول قُبله لنا بعد زواجنا، قُبلة بداية حياتنا.

إحتفلنا طوال الليل طول الليل وعُدنا لمنزِلنا فورما ذهب الضيّوف، متحمسان جداً ونحن نخلع ملابسنا بسرعه، هو سحب يدي ليضعها على قلبه، " هل يمكنك الشّعور به؟ "

" هوّن عليك جاريد الطبيب قال أن جسدك لا يزال مُتعب، خصيصاً قلبُك " تمتمت إليه بهدوء بين أنفاسنا وأنا أُقبله حتى إستلقى على السّرير.  
  
" هو ينبض لك بجنون، لطالما كان كذلك " هو همس لأبتسم إليه بدفء، بعدها أنا إستدرت للخزانه بسرعه لأبحث عن الواقي والمزلق اللذين كان من المُفترض بي أن أُجهزهما قبل أن نأتي.

عندما عُدت إليه كان مُبتسماً ينظُر للسقف، عيناه تقريباً شاحبتان، إقتربت منه وأنا أُناديه وألوح بيدي على وجهه لكنه لم يُجب.

وضعت يدي عند أنفه لكنني لم أشعُر بشئ.

كان هناك مُستلقي بهدوء وسلام، وأنا بجانبه أبكي وشهقات تهرُب من فمي.

لكنه بالطبع كان يتظاهرُ بذلك، لقد خدعني جيداً.

لذا أنا الآن هُنا أكتُب مذكراتنا الخاصّه بعد أن إنتهيت من صبغ لحية جاريد باللون الوردي، لا أستطيع الإنتظار حتى يستطيع ويستطيع رؤية وجهه في المرآه، وعلى الأرجح في كل مكان في العالم.

 

 

 


	3. I Like The Way It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

" هل سمعت جاريد؟ " جين رفعت صوتها وهي تجهز المائده، ترفع حاجب لي بينما كنت غارق في افكاري، افكر بليلتنا في الامس ، بالطبع جنسن اعلن امر ان دانييل حامل، الناس والتلفاز يتحدثون عنهم وكم هو متحمس ليحضى باول طفل له بينما هو ليس كذاك في الحقيقه.

" ماذا؟ " انا رفعت راسي لانظر اليها، احاول ان ابتسم.

هي دحرجت عينيها واقتربت مني، تمسك يداي لتضعهما حول خصرها وتزم شفتيها، ابتسمت بتوتر ورمشت عدة مرات.

" لقد قلت ان دانييل قد دعتنا للاحتفال معها، بمناسبة .. اه انت تعلم انها حامل وما الى ذلك، لذا قررت انه من اللطيف ان نشتري بعض الاشياء معنا في طريقنا " هي حركت يديها في الانحاء بلا مبالاه، " مثل ملابس للاطفال او عربة ، اشياء كهذه " هي اكملت كلامها وهي تنظر في الانحاء قبل ان تنظر الي، " ما رايك؟ "

" نعم .. نعم نعم صحيح، بعض الملابس للطفل ستفي بالغرض " جاريت كلامها، لا يعجبني حقاً موضوع الاحتفال هذا، " متى سيكون هذا؟ "

" يوم الاثنين " هي قالت، تبتعد عني لتعود لتجهيز المائده، ذهبت للبحث عن الطفلين منذ ان العشاء سيكون جاهزاً قريباً، وجدتهم في غرفة التلفاز وقررت الجلوس معهم.

دقائق معدوده حتى شعرت بهاتفي يهتز في جيبي معلناً عن اشعار ما.

**جنسن (; : هل انت مشغول يوم الاثنين؟**

تنهدت، اعيد نظري لجين في المطبخ قبل ان اجيب.

**جاريد : لا**

**جاريد : لقد اخبرتني جين بالفعل**

**جنسن (; : امم .. فقط اردت التاكد بنفسي، اراك حينها اذاً xx**

**جاريد : نعم اراك لاحقاً xx**

بدات المحادثات بيننا تصبح ضعيفه، علاقتنا بدات تتفكك وانا اشعر بالنهايه تقترب، لكن لن نتوقف كلانا نعلم هذا في صميمينا.

-

" سيكون يوماً شاقاً اليوم اليس كذلك؟ " ميشا قاطع حبل افكاري، انه يوم الاثنين، يوم اخر للتصوير قبل ان قبل حفل زوجة جنسن الليله.

" اه، نعم نعم " ابتسمت له بضعف، اقوم بتعديل سترتي وانا ارى جنسن قادم من بعيد، يتحدث مع المخرج، على الارجح يفسر له لماذا هو متاخر كالعاده، لم اعلم انني كنت احدق حتى هو لوح لي، ابتسمت واستدرت لميشا مجدداً، " اذاً، ما هو مشهدك اليوم؟ " سالت.

" كالعاده، انا اظهر واختفي وسيكون علي مقاتلة 'رافاييل' اليوم ايضاً " هو ابتسم بتكلف وهز راسه وهو يقهقه. " ماذا عنك؟ "

" لا اعلم، لدي الكثير من المشاهد اللتي حفظتها ، لست ادري ايها ساستطيع تاديتها اليوم منذ ان وقت التمثيل لن يكون طويلاً بسبب حفل زوجة جنسن كما تعلم، هو عليه المغادره مبكراً " تنهدت وانا اجلس لكي استطيع ارتداء حذائي، ارفع نظري لارى جنسن عند مصففة الشعر بالفعل قبل ان يذهب لارتداء ملابسه، ولم يمر وقت طويل حتى اصبح الجميع جاهزاً.

" ابدأ التصوير! "

للاسف لم تكن مشاهدي اليوم مع جنسن كثيره، وانا كنت منشغلاً جداً لاعيره بعض الاهتمام، مشاهد متعبه جداً، مساحيق التجميل وحدها تاخذ وقتاً! ربما المشاهد المتعبه هي اللتي تكون جيده ،المشاهد الحميميه تكون ممتعه عادةً، ليس بالنسبة لي طبعاً ، ليس اذا لم تكن مع جنسن، المشاهد المؤثره اللتي تكون بين الاخوين ونشستر هي الافضل.

" انتهى! " هتفت مصففة الشعر بصوت عالي وابتعدت عني لانهض، الكثير من الدماء، هالات سوداء تحت عينيّ، شعر مبعثر، اخر مشهد الان واللذي سامثله مع جنسن حيث انا اخيراً اواجهه بانني لا استطيع تحمل الامر بعد الان وبلا بلا بلا.

" حسناً جاريد، عليك ان تمثل كما كُتب لك في السيناريو، عليك ان تبدو حزيناً، تبكي، وتشعر بالذنب ، هيّا، ابدأ التصوير! "

" -سامي .. بحقك، انا جاهز لانقاذك .. من كل اولئك الاوغاد ابناء العاهره اللذين قتلوا امي وهربوا وتجرأوا على قطع الخط اللذي وضعته امامك! لم يكن الامر هكذا ابداً .. ابداً! احتاجك لان ترى هذا ، انا اتوسل اليك .. " جنسن قال بانفعال لي وهو يؤدي دور دين باتقان، حتى اتى دوري انا لاتحدث.

" ك-كيف اتوقف؟ " قلت بتوتر وانا اتجنب النظر لجنسن تماماً، اشعر بالخزي والدموع على وجهي ، وانا أُأَدي دور سام.

ملامح جنسن لانت وهو يبتسم ويتنهد، يقترب مني ليمسك يدي برقه، " اطلق ذلك فحسب " بعدها بدا بالبحث في جيب سترته.

" لا استطيع .. هذا يسري في داخلي دين .. انت لا تعلم ما هو شعور شئ كهذا- " هو قاطعني بلف قطعة القماش اللتي كان يبحث عنها حول يدي اللتي كان يمسكها.

" استمع الي " هو قال بلطف وهو ينظر الي بحزن، لا يزال يقوم بربط قطعة القماش. " سنحل هذا حسناً؟ كما نفعل دائماً " هو ابتسم بضعف لكن سعيد قبل ان يترك يدي ويندفع الي بحماس، " اقترب " هو تمتم لكن بصوت عالي كفايه لتلتقطه اجهزة التسجيل ووضع يده على كتفي ليقربني اليه ويحتضنني، بادلته بقوه، كان علينا البقاء هكذا والكاميرات تبتعد حتى تتحول الشاشه للون الاسود وتكون هذه نهاية الحلقه.

كان شعور رائعاً، ان استطيع احتضان جنسن امام كل هذا العدد من الناس، كنت اتخيل اليوم اللذي سنعترف فيه للناس وسنستطيع فعل هذا مراراً وتكراراً، وسنستطيع تقبيل بعضنا في الاماكن العامه بلا قلق من ان يرانا احدهم. انا تنهدت، لا اعلم اذا كان ذلك اليوم سياتي او لا في الحقيقه.

بقينا دقيقة على هذه الحال وانا اشعر به يبتسم ضد رقبتي، الكاميرات لم تصور هذا بالطبع، لم يكن من المفترض بها ذلك اصلاً.

" لقد كنت رائعاً " هو همس في اذني قبل ان يقاطعنا التصفيق والصفير، نحن ابتعدنا عن بعضنا ببطء ودين ينظر الي بفخر، يربت كتفي بلطف قبل ان يستدير ليخرج من المكان اللذي كنا نصور فيه.

" لا اصدق هذا! لقد كان ذلك رهيباً! رغم ان جنسن لم يكن عليه الاندفاع هكذا لكن لا اظن ان هذه مشكله فقد كان من المفترض بنا ان نصور ذلك في ساعه على الاقل، بالنظر الى عدد المرات اللتي تخطئون بها عادةً ، لكن .. فقط انظروا الى كم نحن متقدمون! " قال المخرج وهو يخلع سماعاته. " ربما كان هذا بسبب الاجازه صحيح؟ ساعطيكما الكثيرمن الاجازات اذا كان هذا السبب ، او .. او انه لانكما قريبين من بعضكما! انتما مذهلان! لا اعلم ماذا كنت سافعل بدونكما .. " المخرج هز راسه يحرك يديه بلا مبالاه وهو يسير مبتعداً عنا.

نظرت لدين لارى انه كان عند مصففة الشعر لتمسح عنه مساحيق التجميل، هو لم يبدي اي اهتمام لي اليوم كما هو الامر عادةً ، ان يحاول لفت انتباهي او التحدث الي.

قررت التقدم والبدء بالخطوه الاولى بدلاً منه، اجلس بجانبه على الكرسي لانتظر من مصففة الشعر ان تنتهي منه، انظف حلقي قبل ان ابدا، " احمم. اذاً .. كيف تجري امور الحفل؟ "

هو كان مغمض عينيه، قبل ان يفتحها وينظر الي ويبتسم، " بشكل جيد في الحقيقه " هو اجاب ببساطه وانا عضضت شفتي، هو سرعان ما انتهى ونهض من مكانه متجهاً للخارج، ربما هو يريد مساحته رغم ذلك لا اعلم لماذا يتصرف هكذا، اعلم ان كل شئ هذه الايام يتعبه بالفعل وياخذ من وقته الكثير، لكنني حبيبه بحق الاله!

لم استطع سؤاله شيئاً اخر، الى جانب اننا لم نكن وحدنا، محادثتنا كانت غريبه، ارجو انها لم تبدو مريبه لمصففة الشعر خاصتنا.

-

" هل نحن جاهزون؟ هل جليسة الاطفال في طريقها؟ " كنت امشط شعري عند المراه وانا احدث جين.

" نعم نعم، الاطفال بالفعل نائمون رغم ذلك " هي اجابت، تاخذ حقيبتها وتاتي لتمسك يدي بعد ان تركت المشط.

" جيد " انا تمتمت وهي ابتسمت.

" تبدو مثيراً " هي همست بانفاس ساخنه بالقرب من اذني، انا ارتعشت، كنت احاول الابتعاد عنها كثيراً، اخر مره اقمنا فيها علاقة كانت قبل حواليّ ثلاث اسابيع.

" انتي ايضاً، تبدين جميله " قلت وانا استدير لاكون واقفاً امامها، " لكن تعلمين ان علينا حفلاً لنحضره " انا رفعت حاجباي وتنهدت، احاول ان ابدو وكانني اريدها، هي دحرجت عينيها وقهقهت.

" مهما يكن "

خرجنا من المنزل بعد ما اتت جليسة الاطفال، ذهبنا لمنزل جنسن بسيارتي طبعاً، لم يكن هناك اي حاجه للسائق. الحفل في منزلهما لانه لا حاجه لقاعة كبيره او ماشابه، يريدان ان يكون الحفل بسيطاً، فقط العائله واقرب الاصدقاء.

سرعان ما توقفنا امام منزل جنسن ونزلنا من السياره ونحن معنا هديه صغيره لهما، ابدو متوتراً جداً وانا اسير للباب الامامي مع جين اللتي امسكت بيدي.

قمنا برن الجرس ولم تمر دقيقه حتى فتحت دانييل الباب وهي تنظر الينا ببتسامه، " اه ها انتما، تفضلا " هي قالت بعد ان احتضنتنا بشكل عادي، ابتسمت اليها بضعف ودخلت مع جين، بعدها سارت لجنسن اللذي كان ينتظرها ووضع ذراعه حول خصرها.

" لقد اتيتما اخيراً " جنسن ابتسم لنا ونحن بادلناه، " تبدو جميلاً " جين ودانييل نظرتا اليه بغرابه، " اعني كلاكما، انتما تبدوان رائعين " هو صحح بتوتر، وانا حاولت كتم ضحكتي.

جين مدت لهما الهديه. " اووه لم يكن عليكما التكلف! " دانييل قالت بهدوء.

جلسنا نتحدث قليلاً وانضم الينا البعض من اقارب دانييل ايضاً، مر الوقت بسرعه وقد كان منتصف الليل عندما نهض جنسن ليتحدث حيث يستطيع الجميع رؤيته.

" شكراً لكم جميعاً على الحضور، هذا حقاً يعني لي الكثير انا وزوجتي، و شكراً للهدايا ايضاً " هو قهقه بعدها اشار لدانييل لتتقدم اليه، وتمسك يده، " انتم لا تعلمون كم انا حقاً سعيد في ان احضى باول طفل لي بعد ان كنت عقيما .. نعم " المكان امتلا بالتآوهات، نظرت لدانييل اللتي بدت مصدومه بعدها انا دحرجت عيني واعدت نظري لجنسن، ابتسمت له بتشجيع، هو نظر الي لوهله بعدها تابع حديثه، " اشكر صديقي العزيز جاريد على وجوده معي وتحملي مهما كنت احمق " هو قهقه بتوتر والجميع ضحك.

" لقد ظننت انه كاد ان يسرقك مني " دانييل ضحكت ليضحك الجميع على هذا ايضاً، شعرت بالتوتر حينها.

دانييل استدارت لجنسن لتقبله بلطف لتمتلئ الغرفه بالتصفيق.

-

" نحن ممتنون جداً على قدومكم " داننيل قالت وهي تقف بجانب جنسن عند الباب تودع نصف الضيوف، المنزل بدا يصبح فارغاً، لم ارد المغادره اردت البقاء قليلاً مع جنسن لوحدنا.

" اذهبي للمنزل عزيزتي، ساجعل جنسن يوصلني .. او السائق " قلت لها وهي تنظر للساعه، هي ابتسمت الي بضعف واومات، تذهب لوداع جنسن ودانييل.

" اه جنسن، هلّا اريتني غرفة الجوائز خاصتك من فضلك؟ لم ارى مجموعتك الاخيره " انا تحدثت لجنسن، نظر لعيني وهو يحاول فهم ما اقصد وابتسم بتكلف.

" بالطبع "

عندما دخلنا للغرفه كان جنسن ورائي، هو اغلق الباب قبل ان استدير واضغطه ضده وابدا بتقبيله بعمق ، اشعر بدمعه تنزل على وجنتي، " لماذا تجعلني اشعر بكل هذا وحدي؟ " سالت ووجهينا لايزالان بالقرب من بعضهما، انفاسنا الدافئه تصطدم ببعضها، جبهيتنا ضد بعضهما ونحن مغمضين عينينا في الغرفه اللتي لا تزال مظلمه تقريباً لولا النافذه المفتوحه.

جنسن قهقه بحزن، " الم تقل ان هذه الطريقه المؤلمه تعجبك؟ "

" لقد كذبت " انا شهقت وبكيت، اضع ذراعاي حول رقبته لاشعر بذراعيه تتسلل لخصري بخفه قبل ان يقبلني ليصمتني.

هو ابتعد وتنهد، يمرر يده خلال شعره ويمسك بيدي ليجلسني على الاريكه بينما المصابيح لا تزال مغلقه. " الامر يؤلمني بقدر ما يؤلمك جاريد، عليك فقط ان تكون قوياً من اجلنا، علينا الانتظار معاً قليلاً بعد " هو اقترب مني ليضع يده حولي.

" عشر سنين اخرى؟ لانه هذا ما فهمته من معنى قليلاً عندما قلته للامره الاولى عندما بدات علاقتنا .. " قلت بسخريه وحزن، " هل تعلم ماهو شعور ان تنظر جين لي وكانني احبها؟ ان اقبلها وانا اتالم داخلي؟ ان احزن برؤية اطفالي يعتقدون ان والدهم يحب والدتهم؟ كل هذا يجعلني اضعف ويشعرني وكانني امر خلال هذا لوحدي- " شهقاتي جعلتني اتوقف مجدداً وابكي بهدوء خشية ان يسمعني احد ما، جنسن سحبني لحضنه تقريباً واحتضنني لاتمسك به.

مهما كنت اشعر، مهما انبته، مهما القيت عليه بالذنب، مهما غضبت منه، كما قلت هو يتمكن مني بطريقته، وهذا سبب جعلني احبه، يستطيع ان يؤلمني بطريقه احبها لكنه بعدها يستطيع مسح كل ذلك وجعلي اشعر بالراحه اكثر من ما شعرت مطلقاً.

" اعدك ان ينتهي كل هذا قريباً "

-

استيقظت، كنت مستلقي على الاريكه مع وساده في مكان راسي وغطاء علي، لست في منزلي! بعدما تدفقت ذكريات الليله الماضيه لعقلي تذكرت ما حدثت وتاوهت، كنت في منزل جنسن.

شعرت بالاحراج لسبب ما.

فتحت هاتفي لاجد انها الساعه السابعه، جعدت حاجباي عندما رايت الخلفيه، ذهبت للصور لاراها بشكل اكثر وضوحاً، عضضتً شفتي وانا اشعر بوجنتاي تحمران.

كانت صوره لي وانا نائم على صدر جنسن، انفاسي تسارعت عندما فكرت في كم ان اجسادنا اشتاقت لبعضها.

نهضت من مكاني وارتديت معطفي وحذاءاي اللذين خلعهم جنسن عني، ساغادر قبل ان يستيقظوا، لا اريد ان ابدو متطفلاً.

خرجت من الغرفه متجهاً بهدوء للباب الامامي لكن صوت صدر من المطبخ ايقظني. " استيقظت اخيراً .. " صوت غليظ تحدث، لم يكن صعباً علي ان اعلم ان ذاك كان جنسن، حتى الان لا يزال صوته يجعل الفراشات تتحرك في معدتي بجنون. " خلفية رائعه صحيح؟ " هو قهقه.

استدرت لانظر اليه، كان ببنطال قطني رمادي فقط، عاري الصدر.

" اه نعم، شكراً للسماح لي بالبقاء هنا " قلت بهدوء وانا اسير للمطبخ باتجاهه بعدها اقتربت منه وطبعت قبله على شفتيه، هو همهم وبادلني، ابتعدت وابتسمت له، رايت انه كان يتناول الفطور.

" لا عليك، هلّا تبقى لتناول الفطور معي؟ دانييل تستيقظ متاخراً " هو قال بتوسل.

انا اومات وجلست، " هل تعلم انني لا ازال هنا؟ "

" نعم، وهي لا تبدو سعيده جداً بذلك " هو تنهد قبل ان يقطع لي نصفاً من شطيرة البيض خاصته ويسكب لي كوب شاي. " كيف كان نومك؟ "

" جيد .. " قلت وانا ارتشف من كوبي. " احتاج الى توصيله اذا لم تكن تمانع بالطبع؟ " قلت بعد ان انهينا الفطور.

" نعم لا باس " هو قهقه وقبلني، يرتدي قميصاً قبل ان نخرج لسيارته، تحدثنا في مواضيع عاديه خلال الطريق واخيراً ودعنا بعضنا بالقول اننا سنرى بعضنا لاحقاً اليوم.

انا لم استطع العوده للنوم فورما وصلت للمنزل، جين لم تسالني لماذا لم انم معها الليله الماضيه، جنسن لم يحضر ليمثل معنا اليوم، المخرج قال ان مشاهد جنسن التاليه سيتم تصويرها في اسبانيا اللتي سنسافر اليها.

" حسناً جميعاً، لقد ابليتم جيداً اليوم الاسبوع القادم سنكمل التمثيل في اسبانيا، عليكم ان تكونوا هناك خلال هذا الاسبوع لذا .. اراكم حينها " المخرج قال من مكبر الصور خاصته قبل ان يبتسم الينا ويذهب في طريقه.

عدم رؤية جنسن هنا تجعلني اشعر بالغثيان ، لكنني افكر بالجانب المشرق ايضاً، ساتاكد من ان نحجز انا وجنسن الغرفه نفسها في الفندق اللذي سننزل فيه، ساعود للمنزل واوضب اغراضي لكن علي فعل شئ قبل ذلك.

" جينفيف؟ جين؟ لقد عدت! " قلت وانا ادخل للمنزل واتجه لغرفة المعيشه، " اين جين؟ " رايت ان جليسة الاطفال مع الولدين.

" اليوم الثلاثاء، هي ذهبت للسوق كالعاده، ستعود قريباً " قالت جليسة الاطفال وهي تهز كتفيها بلا مبالاه، تشاهد التلفاز، انا تاوهت وصعدت للاعلى لغرفتنا واغلقت الباب، اقوم بالاتصال.

" مرحباً .. جنسن " عندما اجاب جنسن سمعته وكانه يتحدث مع احدهم.

" انتظري عزيزتي .. انه جاريد " هو قال بصوت بالكاد سمعته قبل ان يجيبني،" اوه مرحباً جاريد! كيف حالك؟ "

" بخير .. " تمتمت بنفس يائسه، لا اشعر بالحماس كما كنت قبل قليل، ربما بسبب العاهره اللتي بجانبه.

بعد صمت هو تحدث. " لا تقلق يمكنك قول ما تريد هي ليست هنا بعد الان " سمعت الابتسامه المتكلفه في صوته.

" ليس بالشئ المهم ، انا .. انا فقط اردت ان نحجز نفس الغرفه في الفندق في اسبانيا، انت سمعت بالامر صحيح؟ اردت ان نحضى بالقليل من الوقت مع بعضنا كما تعلم .. " اخبرته بنفس النبره السابقه وانا ابتسم بضعف هذه المره، اعبث باطراف خيوط سترتي.

" اممم .. لا اعلم جاريد، اعني .. اود ذلك لكن .. " هو تنهد، " دانييل اتيه معي، تقول انها تريد ان اكون معها خلال موضوع الحمل هذا كله .. " هو قال بصوت منخفض، واضح ان الامر يضايقه.

" الم تستطع رفضها؟ " قلت بغيظ وانا اقضم اظافري. " اوه حسناً تعلم ماذا؟ لا باس ، ابقى مع زوجتك اللتي لا تكن لها اي مشاعر واترك حبيبك يتالم لوحده .. كالعاده! " اقفلت الخط وانا لم اعطه الفرصه بقول ما يريده، انفاسي متسارعه وجسدي ينبض بحراره من الغضب.

اغلقت عينيّ وانا احاول ان اهدا حتى دخلت جين. " مرحباً- لماذا تبدو وكانك خرجت من شجار للتو؟ " هي جعدت حاجباها لي فورما راتني هكذا، تغلق الباب خلفها وتضع اكياس التسوق على الارض، تقترب مني.

" جين .. اعتقد ان علينا التحدث " انا همست وهي اومات وجلست على السرير بجانبي.

" ما الامر؟ " هي سالت بقلق، تضع يدها على ركبتي.

" انه بشاني انا وجنسن " قلت بتوتر وانا اتجنب النظر اليها، ملامحها لانت وهي سحبت يدها لتضعها على فمها وتقهقه.

" هل الامر عن انكما تتواعدان؟ " عيناي اتسعت لكني شعرت بالراحه لان هذا جرى افضل من ما توقعت.

" انتي تعلمين؟ " كنت مصدوماً من هذا. " منذ متى؟ "

" منذ سنه، كنت قد دعيته للعشاء هو وزوجته، ذهبتما للقبو لتحضرا النبيذ وعدتما بشفتين متورمتين وشعر مبعثر، بقيت طوال الليل افكر بكما بل طوال اسبوع، بعدها قررت مراقبتكما بتمعن، لم يكن هناك الكثير كنتما تلعبان ببراعه، انا فقط تاكدت عندما صدر خبر ان دانييل حامل، لم يعجبك الوضع صحيح؟ " هي قهقهت وانا اومات وقهقهت معها، " لكن السؤال الحقيقي هو؛ منذ متى انتما تتواعدان؟ " هي سالت وانا عضضت شفتي.

" ع-عشر سنوات .. " قلت بتردد وهي اتسعت عيناها.

" اي قبل ان نتقابل اصلاً! لماذا لم تعلنا عن علاقتكما؟ "

" لا اعلم جين، الكثير، كان جنسن متزوجاً من دانييل بالفعل، كان يحبها، بعدها هم دفعوا لنا لنتزوج ليشتهر المسلسل اكثر، انا لم ارفض لانني لم اعلم ان الامر سيصل الى هذا الحد وسيكون اصعب .. " انا هززت راسي وهي ابتسمت بانكسار.

" لا باس، ساحترم قرارك بطلب الطلاق اذا كنت تريد هذا رغم اننا سنبقى على اتصال، ساحب ان يتم الامر بسرعه " هي تنهدت ونهضت عن السرير، مستعده لتغادر الغرفه.

" انتظري .. جين! " ناديت وهي استدارت، " شكراً لك، لتفهمك، اعلم انك لطالما كنتي معجبه بي لكنني اسف، متاكد انك ستجدين شخصاً يحبك بقدر ما تحبينه " انا قلت وهي اومات وخرجت من الغرفه.

ارتميت على السرير بعدما شعرت ان حملاً سقط عني.

لا يوقفني من الصراخ في الشارع بعلاقتي مع جنسن الا هو الان.

-

مر اسبوع من؛ عدم التحدث مع جنسن ومن امور طلاقنا السري انا وجين، هي تقيم معي في المنزل حالياً حتى تستطيع الانتقال للمنزل اللذي شرته مع الاولاد.

" نرجوا من جميع الركاب ان يربطوا احزمة الامان فالطياره ستقلع قريباً ونتمنى لكم رحلة ممتعه وايضاً- "

نعم كان هذا صوت كابتن الطائره، متجه الى اسبانيا الان، تنهدت وانا اربط حزام الامان واضغط ظهري ضد المقعد، اقوم بوضع السماعات في اذني قبل ان اشغل بعض الاغاني الكلاسكيه واسترخي.

نمت في نصف الرحله لذا انا لم اشعر بالوقت يمر ببطء، حارسي الشخصي يتولى امر امتعتي بعد ان نزلت من الطائره لذا لم يكن علي سوى التوجهه خارج المطار وركوب السياره اللتي كانت تنتظرني.

تنهدت عندما بدات افكر، افكر بجنسن، انا لا استطيع تحمل دانييل عندما اعلم انني واياها في نفس المدينه، كيف ساتحملها ونحن في نفس الفندق؟

كانها تعرف ما يجري بيني انا وجنسن وهي تحاول ان تبعدنا عن بعضنا.

فورما وصلت للفندق اخذت مفتاح جناحي وقام العاملون بتوصيل حقائبي، استلقيت على السرير وانا جاهز للنوم، كنت متعباً لدرجة انني لم ارد حتى البقاء مستيقظاً والتفكير بعد الان.

لم تمر على الارجح ساعه من نومي حتى ايقظني شعور احد يجلس على السرير معي، اه نعم على الارجح هي- لحظه، ماذا بحق؟

جلست بسرعه على السرير لاراه جالساً على الطرف بابتسامه لطيفه وهو يرفع حاجبيه الي وكانه ينتظر ردة فعلي. " اسف انني ايقظتك "

اغمضت عينيّ وانا افرك وجهي، " اه لا باس " قلت بهدوء قبل ان اتذكر كل شئ، " الست هنا ما دانييل؟ اين هي؟ لماذا لا تذهب للجلوس معها؟ " قلت بسخريه وانا استدير لانزل من السرير من الجهه الاخرى.

" لقد كذبت " هو ابتسم بتكلف وهو ينظر الي، " لم اكن لافوت فرصه كهذه معك، كنت لافعل المستحيل! " هو قهقه وهو يقف ويتقدم الي، نظرت اليه بتعب قبل ان اطلق نفساً لم اكن اعلم انني اكتمه.

" انت .. يا الهي " تقدمت لاحتضنه، بعدها ابتعدت وقبلته قبل ان يبدا بدفعي حتى استلقي على السرير ويكون هو فوقي، يتولى التحكم كالعاده، شعرت به يقبل فكي بعدها يبدا بالنزول على رقبتي وانا اتاوه، هو وصل لمنطقتي الحساسه هناك وقام بتقبيلها والمص والعبث بما فعل حتى جعلني ائن، لم يكن صعباً علي معرفته انه كان يبتسم وهو يهمهم ليجعلني ارتعش.

" انظر لهذا الشئ الجميل " هو تمتم قبل ان يبتعد عني، " لا يوجد جين ولا دانييل ليزعجانا بشان مِن مَن هذه " هو قهقه وانا نهضت لارى ما فعل في المراه واعجب بعمله.

" نعم لكن سيكون هناك تصوير بعد غد، لا اظن ان هذه ستختفي قريباً " ابتسمت له وانا اراه يستلقي على السرير بعد ان خلع حذائيه، يضع يديه خلف راسه.

" القليل من مساحيق التجميل ستفي بالغرض " هو قال بلا مبالاه وانا تقدمت لاقفز واستلقي بجانبه. " تعلم؟ .. لم اكن اقصد ان اغضبك ذلك اليوم، انا اسف .. بعد اتصالنا جلست اضحك على كم كنتُ احمق " هو ضحك وانا دحرجت عيني.

" بعد اتصالنا اخبرت جين عن علاقتنا " قلت ببساطه وانا اضع راسي على صدره، " كانت ردة فعلها رائعه، في الحقيقه اخبرتني انها تعلم ذلك من قبل "

" جيد .. انا اخطط على اخبار دانييل بعد ان نعود، او في اقرب وقت " هو تمتم وهو يميل راسه لينظر الي ويبدا بالعبث بشعري.

" الن تنتظرها حتى تلد؟ " سالته وهو قهقه، ابتسم لشعور راسي اللذي يرتفع وينخفض فوق صدره وشعور نبضات قلبه اللتي تسارعت.

" هل اصبحت انت اللذي تريد الانتظار الان؟ من انت وماذا فعلت بجاريد؟ " هو اكمل ضحكه وانا احشر راسي اكثر في صدره واحتضنه بقوه حتى توقف عن الضحك، وكمل العبث بشعري وهو يهمهم شيئاً ما،   
" كنت افكر في كلامك ذاك اليوم- "

" اوه لا انا اسف جداً، انا حقاً لم اكن اعني ما قلته، فقط انسى الامر .. " انا قاطعته، هو ابتسم بحزن وابعد يده عن شعري لتكون ذراعيه حولي.

" اعرف انك عنيته، انا فقط اردت الخروج في موعد معك غداً.

نظرت اليه لثانيه، لم نخرج مع بعضنا منذ زمن، في الحقيقه لم يسبق لنا ان خرجنا مع بعضنا لمطعم او مكان ما، اكثر ما نستطيع فعله هو البقاء في فندق.

" كموعد حقيقي؟ " سالت وهو اوما.

" اريد ان نصفي ذهنينا من كل شئ، انت تبدو وكانك ستفقد عقلك في الاونه الاخيره " هو كتم ضحكته، وانا اومات، اعود للاستلقاء على صدره.

" بالطبع، ساحب ذلك " تمتمت، بعدها لم اشعر بشئ، على الارجح كلانا نمنا ونحن محتضنين لبعضنا.

-

" هيا جاريد هل انت جاهز؟ " جنسن نادى وهو يطرق باب جناحي.

" نعم نعم قادم " رفعت صوتي لكي يسمعني وانا اتفقد نفسي في المراه اخر مره قبل ان اخذ محفظتي وهاتفي ومفتاح الجناح واخرج.

" اوه .. " جنسن تاوه، " انظر اليك! تبدو مثيراً " هو همس ليجعلني احمر خجلاً واقترب ليقبلني منذ ان الممر كان فارغاً، قبل ان يمسك يدي وينزلني للاسفل معه.

" الى اين ستاخذني؟ " سالت فورما ركبنا السياره مع السائق.

" هذا لي انا لاعرفه، ولك انت لتجده " هو قال مبتسماً بتكلف وانا دحرجت عيناي كما افعل عادةً. " مر وقت طويل منذ بقينا مع بعضنا هكذا، انت تعلم .. دون ان نبقى خائفين من ان يُفضح امرنا او دون ان يكون لنا ارتباطات لنلتزم بها "

" نعم .. " همهمت وانا امسك بذراعه واضع راسي ضد كتفه. " الليله ستكون ليلتنا وحدنا للمره الاولى " شعرت به يومئ لذا كان بقية الطريق صامتاً فقط نحن نهمس باشياء لبعضنا ونقهقه ونعود للصمت.

بعد مده كنت قد بدات اشعر بالنعاس لكن كنا قد وصلنا اخيراً، " ها نحن ذا .. " جنسن ابتسم وهو ينظر للمكان، بدا ريفياً وبدائياً قليلا.

" عجباً .. " همست بينما السائق يفتح الباب لي لانزل، كنت انظر في انحاء المكان، ارض خضراء بكراسي وطاولات خشبيه رائعه، الهواء منعش وعليل، جنسن امسك بيدي وقادني للمنتصف حيث منصه خشبيه بيضاء تحطيها حوائط مغلقه من الاعلى مع بعض النباتات والزهور المعلقه وكذلك الاضواء الملونه.

كنت انتظر للمكان بذهول، كان المشهد السحري اشبه بحلم، اردت الوقوف والتامل.

جنسن سحب لي الكرسي لاجلس قبل ان يسير للجهه المقابله. " اذاً .. كيف هو المكان؟ " سال وهو ينظر حوله.

" انه رائع .. انا حتى لا يمكنني التعبير، حقاً! " اخبرته وانا اهز راسي.

" حجزت هذا المكان خصيصاً لنا، لا ياتي الكثيرون هنا لذا نحن بامان " هو تحدث بسعاده قبل ان ينادي النادل ويخبره بطلبنا.

" كيف وجدت هذا المكان حتى؟ " سالت وانا لا ازال مذهولاً.

" بالصدفه في الحقيقه " هو قهقه، " سائقي اضاع مكان الفندق واتى الى هنا بدلاً من ذلك، بعدها جائتني فكرة ان اخرج معك في موعد " هو ابتسم بتكلف.

" انت الطف شخص قابلته جنسن " اخبرته بعدها هو وضع يده على خاصتي فوق الطاوله، " احبك "

" وانا احبك ايضاً- "

" هاهو طبقكما " قاطعهما النادل وهو يضع طبقيهما امامها قبل ان يسكب لهما بعض النبيذ كذلك. " استمتعا بليلتكما " هو ابتسم لها قبل ان يومئا له ويذهب.

جاريد تنهد وبدا بتناول الطعام. " تعلم .. كنت افكر في الاونه الاخيره منذ اننا سنعلن عن علاقتنا قريباً، كيف ستكون ردة فعل معجبينا؟ "

" اعتقد انهم سيكونون بخير، من سيتخلون عنا ليسوا معجبين حقيقيين " جنسن قال بلا مبالاه.

" نعم ديستيال سينهارون " ضحكت

" اوه، دين وكاستيال؟ انه داستيال .. "

" اه مهما يكن " تنهدت ، " ماذا عن اسمنا نحن؟ ماذا سيكون؟ " سالت بعبوس.

" جي تو .." هو قهقه، " اذا رايت هذا العبوس مجدداً ساجعلك تخرج من هنا تعرج " هو قال ليجعلني اضحك بصوت عالي.

فورما انتهينا من الطبق الرئيسي نحن تناولنا الحلوى لكن جنسن لم يكمل خاصته، هو بدا متوتراً جداً وغارق في تفكيره ليتناول الحلوى، انا زممت شفتيّ وبدأت بالتحدث.

" كنت افكر في انه يجب عليك النوم معي الليله " انا قلت وهو اوما، يبدو باله منشغلاً.

" نعم، نعم على الارجح .. " هو عض شفته.

" سيُقام مؤتمر للمسلسل الاسبوع المقبل " قلت لكن لا اجابه، هو لم يسمعني حتى، " جنسن، ما خطبك؟ " انا سالت وهو لم يجب، فقط نظر الي ووقف.

هو سار حتى وصل امامي وركع امامي، انا جعدت حاجباي وضحكت بارتباك.

" م-ماذا تفعل .. ؟ " بلعت بصعوبه وانا اراه يخرج علبة من جيبه بصعوبه، على الارجح لانه متوتر، وانا بدأت افهم الامر

هو امسك بيدي قبل ان يبدأ الحديث، " لقد مرت عشر سنوات من الضحك والبكاء مع بعضنا، اتذكر عندما تقابلنا للمره الاولى تقريباً، كنا في استراحة الغداء وانت كنت تتحدث مع الممثله اللتي مثلت دور جسي، آسف انني لم اخبرك هذا من قبل " هو قهقه قبل ان يكمل، " كنت معجب بك نوعاً ما، كنت اختلس السمع وسمعتك تتحدث عني وكم ان جسدي رائع، طبعاً هذا كان قبل ان تصبح اطول مني بكثير، لذا قلت في نفسي؛ رائع لدي فرصه مع هذا الشاب المثير " هو صمت وبدا وكانه يحدق في الفراغ بعدها تابع الحديث، " شكراً لك جاريد، لانك تحملتني، لانك قبلت بي بينما لم اكن استحقك، شكراً لك لانك بقيت معي رغم اني المتك، كانت لديك فرص كثيره لحياة افضل لكنك اخترت الحياه معي وانا ممتن لذلك، شكراً لك بعدد الثواني اللتي نبض بها قلبي لك، اعدك انني سابقى معك مهما كان وساعتني بك .. احبك " هو اقترب ليقبلني.

استطعت تذوق طعم الدموع على شفتيه قبل ان نبتعد بعد اقل من دقيقه تقريباً وينظف حلقه.

" انت افضل ما حدث لي حتى الان، على الارجح لن يحدث ماهو افضل من ذلك، موافقتك على ما ساطلب ستعني لي الكثير " هو فتح العلبه السوداء ذات الطبقه المخمليه لاشهق واضع يدي على فمي، " جاريد باداليكي، هلّا- "

" نعم " انا قاطعته.

" انا لم اكم- "

" نعم نعم نعم! " انا وضعت يدي على قلبي وقاطعته مجدداً.

" -تتزوجني؟ " هو اكمل مبتسماً بضعف ليجعلني اضحك.

" نعم، اللعنه جنسن" انا هتفت وانا امسح الدموع بينما هو امسك بيدي ليضع الخاتم في اصبعي، اقتربت لارتمي عليه على الارض واحتضنه بقوه واقبله اكثر من ما قد فعلت من قبل، بعدها ابتعدت قليلاً لانظر للخاتم مجدداً.

خاتم فضي بسيط لكن بنقشة رائعه، " ايضاً في الداخل مكتوب جي تو " هو تمتم بسعاده وهو ينظر الي وانا لاازال مستلقي على صدره قبل ان يعطيني خاتمه لالبسه اياه.

" هذا جميل " همست وانا امسك بيدينا وانظر اليهما مع بعضهما. " انت جميل، احبك زوجي " همست مجدداً قبل ان انحني واقبله بقوه، لكن شعرت ان مكاننا كان خاطئ على الارض لذا نهضت فوراً لامسك به واحاول رفعه، بعدها توجهنا للفندق مباشرة لنكمل ليلتنا الرائعه هناك.

ليست المره الاولى لي لاتزوج، ليست المره الاولى اللتي ارتدي فيها خاتم خطوبه، لكنها المره الاولى اللتي اتزوج فيها من احب حقاً، من احبني من قلبه.

لذا لم اكن اصدق ما حدث في الليله الماضيه عندما استيقظت في الصباح التالي.

" لا يزال موجوداً .. " قلت وانا مستلقي على صدر جنسن احرك الخاتم وهو قهقه، لا يزال مغمض عينيه.

" بالطبع لا يزال موجوداً، اين من الممكن ان يختفي؟ " هو سال بسخريه.

" الامر لا يزال لا يُصدّق، اعني .. انا وانت متزوجان "

" نعم نعم نحن مخطوبان " جنسن قهقه وهو يلعب بشعري، " ستكون زوجاً رائعاً " هو فتح عينيه قبل ان يقبل جبيني وينهض، " علينا ان نذهب لنستعد لمشاهد لا متناهيه من التصوير " هو ضحك وهو يتجه للحمام ليستحم.

وقفت وذهبت للمرآه لارى المزيد من المصات، اااه رائع.

لم يمر الكثير من الوقت حتى انضممت لجنسن.

-

اسبوع مر من التصوير وجنسن مقيم لدي بدون علم احد، علاقتنا اصبحت الافضل، الجميع لاحظ ذلك في الحقيقه، كرسنا وقتنا لبعضنا وامضينا كل ثانيه نتامل بعضنا البعض.

عندما اتى يوم المؤتمر، اللذي هو اليوم، قررت دانييل ان مفاجئه لجنسن بقدومها ستكون رائعه، كانت مخطئه تماماً.

قالت انها اشتاقت له وارادت الحضور والتحدث مع بعض المعجبين قليلاً وبعضاً من هذا الهُراء، جنسن كان يفكر في امر ما لكنه طلب من الانتظار حتى ارى.

قبل ان نصعد على المسرح هي ارادت قول شئ لجنسن وحده، لم يكن من المفترض بي ان اصغي لكنني فعلت على اي حال.

" جنسن اسمع، علي ان اخبرك بشئ ما- " هو قاطعها.

" انا ايضاً، اريد اخبارك بشئ ما لكن ليس الان " هو ابتسم اليها بضعف.

" لا لا انه ضروري "

" اه، حسناً ماذا؟ " سالت وهو يحاول ان لا يبدو متذمراً، النظره على وجه دانييل جعلتني امسك ضحكتي.

" اممم، انه بشان طفلنا، انا .. اه، في الحقيقه، انا اواعد احدهم " هي قالت، تنتظر جنسن ان يبدي اي ردة فعل، هو لم يبدو مهتماً حقاً، هي سهلت عليه الامر.

" ماذا تقصدين؟ كيف منذ متى؟ " هو جعد حاجبيه.

" منذ عدة اشهر، انا .. حملت منه، وبدات اقلق! لم اعلم كيف اخبرك، انا تركته اقسم لك يمكننا تربية الطفل مع بعضنا! انا فقط اردت اخبارك الحقيقه " هي قالت وعيناي متسعه، كيف تجرؤ تلك الحقيره؟

" اوه الحقيقه؟ اذاً اليك الحقيقه- "

" جنسن جاريد هيا، لقد تاخرتما عن المسرح " قال احد العاملين في المسرح، ونحن اومانا، فك جنسن لا يزال مشدوداً بغضب، على الارجح لحقيقة انها ادعت ان الطفل له وليس لانها كانت تخونه.

امسك يده لاطمانه قبل ان اتركها دون ان يلاحظنا احد.

كنا نتحدث مع المعجبين ونضحك بشكل طبيعي، نلتقط صوراً مع البعض، بعضهم كانوا يسخرون منا بالمقابل.

دانييل صعدت على المسرح فجاه ليبدا الجميع بالتصفيق.

" -هناك شئ ما في الحقيقه كنت اريد ان اقوله من زمن طويل، هو سر صغير نوعاً ما لا احد يعرفه " جنسن قال من وسط اللا شئ عندما تاقلمت دانييل على المسرح.

هل هو .. ؟

" اخبرتني زوجتي اليوم سراً، لا اعتقد انها تريد ان تقوله في الحقيقه .. " دانييل نظرت اليه بغرابه وهي متوتره. " لكن سري اريد مشاركته مع الجميع " هو تقدم لدانييل وابتسم بتكلف.

المعجبين بدو هادئين اكثر من ما قد رايناهم من قبل، التفت لارى الناس خلف المسرح ينظرون ايضاً، لا اعلم اذا كان جنسن يجازف الان، هل من المفترض به ان يقول حقاً؟

" لطالما كنتي تغارين من جاريد " هو قال والجميع هتف ب'اوووووووه' ، " لعلمك، كنت اواعده طول العشر السنوات الماضيه حتى بعد ان تزوجتك " الجميع هتف بصوت عالي لدرجة انني لا استطيع ان اعلم اذا كان جنسن يقول شيئاً او لا، كنت مذهولاً من كل شئ، نحن في الحقيقه نعترف! " اوه، واحزري ماذا؟ " هو سال دانييل اللتي اتسعت عينيها الان، المعجبون متحمسون رغم انني استطعت رؤية البعض يغادرون، جنسن امسك بيدي اللتي بها الخاتم ورفعها قبل ان يقول بصوت عالي؛ " نحن مخطوبان! "

الجميع صرخ بسعاده، نظرت لجنسن واحتضنته وقبلته، كان شعوراً رائعاً لا يوصف!

دانييل كانت تنظر الينا بقرف وهي تضع يدها على فمها قبل ان تنزل من على خشبة المسرح.

" لقد فعلتَها " انا تمتمت وانا لا ازال احتضنه، هو سمعني رغم الناس الصاخبين.

" نحن فعلناها .. "

-

" مديرة اعمال دانييل تقول ان دانييل تطلب الطلاق " جنسن ضحك وهو يغلق هاتفه ويلتفت لي، يقبل رقبتي وهو يحتضنني على السرير وينظر لهاتفي، " اهمم .. لماذا انت في تويتر؟ "

" فقط .. اقرا تغريدات المعجبين، جميعهم فرحون تقريباً منهم من قال انهم كانوا يعلمون اننا على علاقه من قبل " قهقهت.

جنسن تنهد، " الامر لا يزال لا يصدَق صحيح؟ هل رايت النظره على وجه دانييل؟ " نحن ضحكنا مع بعضنا.

" كنت قاسياً وغاضباً وهي تستحق ذلك، رغم انها المره الاولى اللتي اراك بها هكذا الا انك كنت تبدو مثيراً " همست في اذنه بتلاعب قبل ان يمسكني واحاول الهرب.

" عليك ان تتحمل نتائج ما تسببه جاريد! توقف! " هو طاردني في انحاء الغرفه وانا اضحك بصوت عالي، رغم ان الامر انتهى به يمسكني، نحن حقاً استمتعنا بوقتنا.

-

‏ **#3rd Person's POV**

" كيف تريدين الامر؟ هل تريدينني ان اقتله؟ " هو سال ببساطه.

" لا لا ليس حقاً، اريده ان يتالم فحسب، ان يتالم امامه "

" لماذا؟ "

" هه، الا تعلم؟ لتعذب رجلاً ما عليك ان تعذب عائلته امامه اولاً " هي قهقهت.

-

‏# **Jensen's POV**

 

" لقد كانت خطوة كبيره جنسن، اعني ان تجازف وتعترف امام كل اولئك الناس " منتج المسلسل اخبرني بابتسامه في حفل بعد المؤتمر بأسبوع ايام، رجِعنا للولايات المُتحده بعد أن صورنا المشاهد الملطلوبه، تحديداً كاليفورنيا.

انا اومات وقهقهت، اشرب من كأسي.

نظرت لجاريد اللذي كان يتحدث بسعاده لاحدهم وابتسمت، قبل ان يستدير ويأتي إلي، وضعت يدي حول خصره وهو ضحك بصوت منخفض، " سأذهب للحمام، سأعود بسرعه " هو همس قبل ان يعطيني كأسه ويذهب.

دانييل لم تأتي لهذه الحفله اليوم، بالتأكيد، كيف ستستطيع ذلك اصلاً بعد كل ما حدث؟ الجميع كان يبارك لي انا وجاريد، البعض لم يكن مرتاحاً للغايه لكنهم اظهروا دعمهم وهذا ما اسعدني حقاً انا وجاريد.

مرت خمسة عشر دقيقه منذ غادر جاريد للحمام ولم اكن مرتاحاً، اعني ماذا اذا شعر بالدوار واغمي عليه؟ لم يكن من الاشخاص اللذين يبقون في دورات المياه كثيراً، لا احد يبقى لوقن طويل .. الا النساء بالتاكيد.

بدأت اشعر بالقلق، مرت خمس دقائق اخرى لذا قررت الذهاب.

وضعت كأسينا على اقرب طاوله واتجهت لدورات المياه بسرعه وانا اشعر بوخزات صغيره في قلبي واللتي تحولت لطعنات عندما رأيت جاريد.

كان المشهد مريعاً! جاريد كان مستلقي على ظهره ووجهه شاحب وانا استطعت رؤية بقعة دماء تحته.

" يا الهي .. جاريد! " انا تقدمت اليه بسرعه ورفعته عن الارض بسرعه ليكون في حضني تقريباً، فمي مفتوح بصدمه وانا اربت وجهه، هو بالكاد يستطيع فتح عينيه، " يا الهي .. النجده! استدعوا الطوارئ ارجوكم ! " انا صرخت ووضعت يدي خلف ظهر جاريد لاشعر بالقماش الرطب الممزق تقريباً هناك.

ابعدته عني قليلاً لاستطيع النظر لوجهه، احاول بماسه جعله يتجاوب معي.

" هيّا هذا الجرح ليس سيئاً ،بحقك .. جاريد " انا بلعت وهو ينظر إلي بلا استجابه. " جاريد! " رفعت صوتي قليلاً لاحاول لفت انتباهه او اعادة وعيه بأي طريقه وهو كاد ان يسقط على ظهره، " هَيي .. استمع إلي ساعتني بك حسناً؟ سأتولى امرك لا تقلق، هذا عملي صحيح؟ .. ان اعتني بزوجي اللطيف المزعج مهما كان الامر؟ .. " قهقهت في النهايه، احاول التخفيف عني اكثر.

نبضات قلبي بدأت تتسارع عندما سقطت ابتسامتي واتى مسعفون لياخذوه مني، نهضت من مكاني بيدين مليئتين بالدماء بينما هم حملوه على النقاله واخذوه خارجاً.

انا حتى لم استطع تركه يذهب لوحده، اصررت على الذهاب معه، هذا كان وعدي صحيح؟ ان ابقى معه مهما كان وان اعتني به؟

ناولني احد المسعفين معطفه وهم يحاولون انعاشه في سيارة الاسعاف، يوصلونه بالعديد من الاجهزه والاسلاك، كنت مشوشاً جداً لدرجة انني لم انتبه للصحفيين اللذين بدأوا يتجمعون في الخارج، او حتى الاحظ الدموع اللتي نزلت بغزاره على وجنتيّ.

لا اصدق ان هذا يحدث، بعد ان بدأت سعادتنا الحقيقيه؟ حقاً؟

كان اطول طريق قطعته في حياتي هو الطريق الى المشفى.

" لقد خسر الكثير من الدماء علينا ادخاله لغرفة العمليات حالاً " قال الطبيب عندما رآه فورما وصلنا.

لم يسمحوا لي بالدخول طبعاً لذا بقيت في غرفة الانتظار لوحدي، مع معطف مُمزق ملئ بالدماء ورائحة زوجي العالقه فيه.

مر وقت طويل يتخلله الخوف والتوتر، كاد أن يُغمى علي عدة مرات لكنني أردتُ أن أبقى متماسكاً من أجل جاريد.

مضت خمس ساعات وهو لا يزال في تلك الغرفة، أتسائل إذا كان الأمر يجري على ما يُرام.

شخصان بدا كـمُحققين توجهها إلي وإبتسما لتلين ملامحي قليلاً، يشيرنا لي بشارتيهما.

" مرحباً، أنا العميل باتريك جاين وهذه العميله تريسا ليزبن، نحنُ هُنا لنتحرى عن ما حدث لجاريد باداليكي واللذي هو كما يبدو زوجك؟ " الرّجل ذو الشّعر البُنّي المائل للأشقر سألني بإبتسامة متكلفه وهو يصافحني، وكذلك المُحققه الأُخرى.

" آه مرحباً، إسألا ما شئتُما .. " أخبرتهما بصوت منخفض لكن كافي لهما ليسمعاه.

" في الحقيقه ليس هناك الكثير، رغم أنّ من فعل هذا كان مُحترفاً جداً، إلا أن إحدى الكاميرات في الخارج إستطاعت رصد لوحة دراجته اللتي خرج بها وعُملاؤنا بالفعل يبحثون عنها الآن، لكن هل كان للسيد باداليكي إي أعداء؟ " العميله سألتني وهي تحرك يديها بحاجبين معقودين قليلاً لأهُز رأسي.

" لا .. ليس على حد علمي " تنهدت، " أعني.. أنا لا أعلم، نحن أعلنا عن علاقتنا قبل مده قصيره بعدها يحدُث كل هذا، ربما هو شخص لديه فوبيا ضد المثليين "

" أوه نعم رأيت ذلك على التلفاز، لقد كنت رائعاً بالمناسبه " العميل جاين تحدث بهدوء وببساطه وهو يبتسم لأبتسم له بضُعف.

العميله هزت رأسها قبل أن تُكمل حديثها، " هل تعرف إي شخص لديه فوبيا ضِد المثليين؟ "

" لا، أعرف جاريد منذ عشر سنوات، لا أحد من طاقم العمل أو أقاربه كذلك " هززت رأسي وأنا أتكلم بثقه.

" ماذا عن زوجة سابقه؟ " جاين سأل، يبدو وكأنه يريد الوصول لنقطة ما.

" تعني جينفيف؟ لا من المستحيل أن تفعل هذا، أنا أعرفُها وكما قال جاريد كانت ردة فعلها رائعه .. " أومأت.

" ماذا عن زوجتك؟ لم تكن ردة فعلها بتلك الروعه " هو إبتسم لي إبتسامه جانبيه قبل أن يوقف أحد العاملين، " آه أُعذرني، هل يمكنك إحضار كوب من الشاي؟ مع القليل من السّكر .. شكراً "

" بحقك باتريك سنغادر قريباً " العميله دحرجت عينيها ليهُز هو كتفيه ببساطه.

" حتى حينها، بعض الشاي لن يضُر "

" إذاً ماذا كنّا نقول؟ " العميله ليزبن هزّت رأسها.

" الزوجه السابقه " جاين إبتسم بتكلف وهو يُعدل معطفه.

" آه نعم، أنت مُحق .. لكنها لا تملِك الجرئه لتفعل هذا صدّقني .. " هززت رأسي وأنا أتحاشى النّظر إليهما.

" في أعماقك تعلم أنها تملك الجرئه لذلك "

أنا تنهدت، أعلم أنه مُحق، أو على الأقل ربّما يكون مُحقاً، لكن تلك النظره في عينيها قبل أن تنزل من على خشبة المسرح في آخر مرة رأيتها فيها كانت تُثير قلقي.

" نعم .. " أنا تمتمت، " لكن المُجرم رجل " رفعت حاجب لهما.

" سيد جنسن، نحنُ نظنّ أنها ربمّا دفعت لقاتلٍ مأجور، حتى رُغم أنه لم يقتُله " ليزبن تحدّث لأومئ بعدها هي مدت يدها لتُصافحني، " شكراً على وقتك، أيضاً نريد عنوان منزل زوجتك السابقه إذا كنت تعرفه، ، نعدُك أن نُلقي القبض على المُجرم ونرجو أن يتحسن السيد باداليكي في أقرب وقتٍ ممكن " هي إبتسمت بضُعف إلي.

" نعم نعم بالتأكيد، شكراً لك .. " أجبتُ وأنا أراها تُخرج قلماً ودفتر ملاحظات من جيبها وتناولني إياهم لأكتُب العنوان.

" أحمم، أيضاً سيد جنسن، منذ أنني أحد مُعجبيك، كنتُ أتسائل ماهو السرّ اللذي أخبرتك به زوجتك السابقه دانييل، من المُمكن أن يفيدنا هذا في التّحقيق أيضاً- "

" لقد كان شيئاً حرك الغضب في داخلك كذلك " العميل جاين قاطعها وهو يرتشف من الشاي اللذي أحضره له العامل له منذ لحظات، " رأيت النظرة على وجهك، إستطعت أن أحزر الأمر، كان تقريباً واضحاً، ألم تستطيعي رؤيته ليزبن؟ " هو قال وكأنه يتحدث عن كتاب قد قرأه، هو أبهرني منذ البدايه، العميله تنهدت وهي تهز كتفيها.

" ماهو الأمر اذاً؟ " رفعت حاجب له.

" لقد كان أمراً كبيراً ربما، كنت لتستطيع الإنتظار حتى تُنجب زوجتك الطفل، بعدها تستطيع الإنفصال عنها والإعتراف، هذا سيكون أفضل لكليكما وأكثر إنسانية أيضاً، إلا إذا لم يكُن الطفلُ لك، أعتقد أنها كانت تخونك " هو قال ببساطه وهو يحرك يديه بلا مبالاه، قبل أن ينظر لوجهي للحظه ويغمز للعميله، " أنا فُزت، سيكون العشاء عليك الليله " هو أخبرها قبل أن ينهض ويسير بعيداً، على الأرجح للمخرج.

" واو .. " كان هذا كل ما إستطعت إخراجه وأنا أعيد دفتر الملاحظات للعميله، " هو عميل ذكي أليس كذلك؟ " همست وأنا مذهول.

" أكثر من ما تتصور " هي أجابتني قبل أن تضيف، " وداعاً الآن سيد جنسن، سنحاول إطلاعك على أحدث المسجدات "

أنا أومات وشكرتُها قبل أن تسير بعيداً لتلحق بالعميل الآخر، يبدو وكأن مزاجي تحسن لكن فورما خرج أول طبيب من غُرفة جاريد بعد نصف ساعةٍ تقريباً هرعت إليه بعد أن لاحظت أنه يتلفت حوله، على الأرجح بحثاً عنّي.

" كيف حاله إيها الطبيب؟ " سألت بسرعه، لست متأكداً إذا كان قد فهم ما قُلت حتى.

هو تنهد قبل أن يُجيب، " في الحقيقه هو بخير، تماماً- "

" هل يعني هذا أنه سينجو؟ آه شكراً يا إلهي .. " أغمضت عينيّ براحه بعد أن قاطعته وهو أومأ.

" نعم نعم، كل شئ يجري بشكل جيد، مُعدل الأكسجين ونبضات القلب، وقد عوضنا له ما خسِر من الدّماء بالفعل، لكنه سيحتاج للراحه هنا في المشفى لعدة أيام، ربما أُسبوعين على الأقل، حتى يبدأ الجُرح بالإلتآم وحفاظاً على صحته "

" نعم، بالتأكيد .. " تمتمت بسعاده، " هل أستطيع الدخول إليه الآن؟ "

" للأسف لا، لكن ربما بعد ساعه، لا يزالون يجرون عليه بعض الفحوصات وهو لا يزال تحت آثار المُسكنات " ، أنا تنهدت والطبيب أومأ وهو يذهب لمكان ما مُبتعداً عنّي.

لم أكن أستطع القول أن هذه هي أسرع ساعة في حياتي لكنها مضت أخيراً، كنت أحسب الدقائق حتى الثواني وأنا أحرك خاتم خطوبتنا في إصبعي بتوتر.

الطبيب خرج وهو يشير لي أنني أستطيع الدّخول أخيراً.

كانت خطواتي سريعه وأنفاسي متسارعه وأنا اتّجه للغُرفه، لا أعلم إذا كنت قادراً على رؤيته في حالته هذه.

" لا تُجهده ولا تحاول جعله ينهار أو شيئاً ما " ، أنا أومات فحسب.

" مرحباً جي .. " تمتمت وهو أدار رأسه إليّ، بدا أنه كان ينظر للجهه الأخرى حيث الأجهزه.

" من هو جي؟ " هو سأل بحاجبين معقودين لأقهقه وأنا أشعر بحرارة الدّموع في عينيّ.

" أنت .. إيها الغبي " شعرت بدمعه وأنا أنحني لأحتضنه.

" إنتبه للأسلاك .. " هو قال بصوت هادئ مُنخفض، بعدما إبتعدت كان يضحك، كان يشعر بالنّعاس، في الحقيقه كان لا يزال مُخدّر وهذا مُضحك.

" كيف حالك إذاً؟ " تنهدت بابتسامه واسعه وأنا أجلس على الكُرسي بجانب سريره.

" لقد قالوا لي أنه تمّ طعني، كيف يبدو ذلك؟ " أخبرني بعبوس ظريف.

" نعم نعم .. كان ذلك مُريعاً بالنسبة لي .. " همست وأنا أحاول أن أُخفي حزني.

" هل بدا الأمرُ رائعاً كما في المسلسل؟ " هو سأل ليجعلني أقهقه.

" نعم لكن كنت أروع "

" ماذا من المُفترض بذلك أن يعني؟ "

" لا أعلم، أنت أخبرني " تحدثت إليه وأنا مُستمتع، الأمر أشبه بالتّحدُث لطفل.

هو عبس وجعد حاجبيه مجدداً وهو يتنهد بتعب ويُغلق عينيه، " لكن الطبيب قال لا تُجهدني " هو قال بنبرة أقرب لنحيب.

" لكنني لم أفعل " قهقهت.

" الأمر مُتعب أن أحاول تذكّر من أنت " هو أخبرني بنفسّ النبره السابقه تقريباً.

" اللعنه .. يا إلهي .. " إنفجرت ضحكاً تقريباً.  
  
" هل فقدتُ ذاكرتي؟ " هو زم شفتيه.

" ماذا تظُن؟ " سألت وانا لا أزال أضحك، فورما هدأت هو أجاب.

" أعتقد أنك مُثير " يا إلهي كم أردت لو نكون في المنزّل، حتى أستطيع التّحدث بطريقتي الخاصّه.

" لو لم تكُن مُقيداً بهذه الأسلاك لكنت في وضعية أُخرى الآن صدّقني " قلت وأنا أقف لأسحب الكُرسي أقرب إليه.

" نعم .. كنتُ لأريد أن أستلقي على معدتي، ظهري يؤلمني " هو تمتم وهو ينظر للمغذي في يده قبل أن يشهق، " أنا متزوج "

" أعلم، هذا رائع أليس كذلك؟ " سألت لكن هو عبس بطفوليه وهو عاقد حاجبيه، " لكنني أردت تقبيلك لأنني أعتقد أنك مثير، مهما كان من تزوجته فأنا لا أكترث أريد تقبيلك .. "

عينايّ كانتا متسعتان وأنا أحاول أن أكتُم ضحكتي، أعني .. هو كان ليفعلها مع شخص غيري صحيح؟

هو مدّ يديه وهو يُحاول الوصول إليّ، يريد جذبي إليه لأُقبله، " بحقك! الطبيب قال لا تُجهدني! " هو نحب مجدداً، أريد أن أراه يتصرف هكذا لوقتٍ أطول.

نهضت وإنحنيت إليه لأُجاريه على إي حال، " لكنك أنت من تُجهد نفسك- " تمتمت.

" أُصمت " هو قاطعني قبل أن اصطدم شفتانا ببعضهما في قُبله مثالية، كانت لطيفه وشفتاه كانت رقيقتان جداً لدرجة أني شعرتُ بأنني أستطيع تمزيقها وهو يحركها ببطء ضد خاصتي.

بعدما إبتعدنا هو حاول سحبي مُجدداً، " لا جاريد، لا مزيد "

" لكنك زوجي " آه حسناً، شعرتُ بالإرتباك، هو لم يكن في حالة طبيعيه حتى، ممُرضه دخلت وأنا أبتعد عن جاريد بالكامل لأعود لكرسيي.

" أوه حقاً؟ " إبتسمت إبتسامة جانبيه.

" نعم، أستطيع تذكر عندما قيّدت يداي وبدأت بمضاجعتي حتى بدأت بالتقيؤ في الصباح التالي "

إتسعت عيناي وهو يتحدث وكذلك الممرضه اللتي كانت تنظر إلينا بغرابة وهي تتفقد أجهزة الأكسجين وضغط الدم ونبضات القلب وغيرها من الأجهزه المريبه الغريبه.

" آ-آه لا، ربما كنت تقصد ذلك الفلم- "

" لا لا، أتذكر اليوم جيداً، عندما ذهبنا لتمثيل المشهد في ذلك اليوم كُنت أعرُج، هل تُصدقين أنه جعلني أكذب على المُخرج لأقول أنني تثرت في الدرج في طريقي؟ " هو في النهايه عبس وهو ينظر للممرضه اللتي نظرت إلي بغرابة وبصدمه.

" جاريد جاريد، ماذا عن أن أُخبرك بشأن المنزل اللذي سأشتريه؟ " قلت بتوتر وأنا أحاول إلهاءه.

" حقاً؟ " أنا أومأت، " هذا لُطفٌ منك! " هو هتف.

" أشعر بالنّعاس متى سأستطيع النّوم في حُضنك؟ " سأل في اللحظه اللتي غادرت فيها تلك الممرضه، كان الأمر مُحرجاً جداً.

" ماذا؟- أوه فورما نعود للمنزل عزيزي " هو عبس لكنني تداركت الأمر بسرعه، " أستطيع تقبيلك بدلاً من ذلك " لم أُعطه الفرصه ليُجيب حتى إنحنيت إليه ووضعت شفتيّ على خاصته بلُطف ليُغمض عينيه.

كان الجو بيننا ساخناً ونحن إستمرينا بالتقبيل حتى شعرت بجاريد يتوقف.

عندما إبتعدت كان مُغض عينيه، نائم بسلام، كما لو أنه طفل.

-

ثلاثة أيام مرت، لم تكُن كافيه لجاريد ليتحسّن لكنها كانت كافية لمكتب كاليفورنيا للتحقيقات أن يجدوا إبن العاهره اللذي طعن جاريد.

أردت أن ألكمه لكن تعلمون أنني لم أستطِع.

حالياً لم أكُن في المشفى مع زوجي مثل ما فعلت في الأيام الماضيه، كنت بدلاً من ذلك وراء زجاجه في غرفة الإستجواب، أُشاهد الرّجل اللذي قام بطعن جاريد وأنا أشُد فكّي.

" إسمع، نحنُ نعلم أنك لم تكُن الشخصّ اللذي أراد فعل ذلك للسيد بادليكي، أعطِنا الإسم الصحيح فحسب " العميل ريغزبي كان يتحدث إلى المُجرم، إدغار.

" ما اللذي يجعلُك تعتقد هذا؟ " هو قهقه بسخريه.

" أنت عنيد ألست كذلك؟ لابد أنه مهما كان من طلب منك هذا، دفع لك الكثير " العميل ريغزبي إبتسم بتكلُف، " ماذا عن أن نتوصل لإتفاق؟ كلانا نعلم أنك ستدخُل السجن في كلتا الحالتين، ماذا عن أن تُساعدنا وتحصُل على مده أقل هناك؟ " ريغزبي سأل بإبتسامه جانبيه وهو يعبث بالقلم على الطاوله، ينظر لإدغار بثقه وهو يُخبره بهذا العرض المُغري.

" ربما .. " هو قال بتردد، جزء منّي يريد معرفة الشخص اللذي طلب منه هذا، وجزء مني يرفُض.

" بدل أن تكون ٢٠ سنه، ستكون ١٨ سنه "

" فقط؟ " سأل وهو يعقُد حاجبيه وهو غير مُستمتع.

" نحن نتحدث عن سنوات هنا يا رجُل، سنتين تُشكل فارقاً كبيراً "

" آه .. " هو تنهد، " لا أعرفها شخصياً، أنا حتى لا أعرف سبب طلبها لذلك، أسمها هاريس شئ ما " قال وهو يهزّ رأسه.

" دانييل؟ " العميل سأل بإبتسامه وإدغار أومأ قبل أن ينظر ريغزبي للزجاجه حيث نحن رُغم أنه لا يستطيع رؤيتنا.

-

وضعوا المحاكمه في وقتٍ يستطيع جاريد فيه أن يكون مُستعداً وبشكل كامل، رُغم أن النّدب لا يزال هُناك في أسفل ظهره مُشكلاً علامة لذِكرى مؤلمه إلا أنه مُتعافي.

المُحاكمه مضت أفضل من ما توقعنا، دانييل كانت تشعُر بالعار، كيف لا تسطيع أن تشعر بذلك؟

حالياً كنت أمام جاريد والقسّ يقرأ علينا الكلام اللذي من المُفترض أن نردده بعد أن ألبسنا بعضنا الخواتم.

" -أقسم أن أكون معه في المرض والصحه والغِنى والفقر وأن أكون الزوج اللذي لطالما أراده " رددت.

" أعلنكما الآن زوجاً وزوجاً! يمكنك تقبيل زوجك " هو أومأ لي لأتقدم بشغف لأطبع على شفتيه تلك القبله اللتي لطالما إنتظرتُها، أول قُبله لنا بعد زواجنا، قُبلة بداية حياتنا.

إحتفلنا طوال الليل طول الليل وعُدنا لمنزِلنا فورما ذهب الضيّوف، متحمسان جداً ونحن نخلع ملابسنا بسرعه، هو سحب يدي ليضعها على قلبه، " هل يمكنك الشّعور به؟ "

" هوّن عليك جاريد الطبيب قال أن جسدك لا يزال مُتعب، خصيصاً قلبُك " تمتمت إليه بهدوء بين أنفاسنا وأنا أُقبله حتى إستلقى على السّرير.  
  
" هو ينبض لك بجنون، لطالما كان كذلك " هو همس لأبتسم إليه بدفء، بعدها أنا إستدرت للخزانه بسرعه لأبحث عن الواقي والمزلق اللذين كان من المُفترض بي أن أُجهزهما قبل أن نأتي.

عندما عُدت إليه كان مُبتسماً ينظُر للسقف، عيناه تقريباً شاحبتان، إقتربت منه وأنا أُناديه وألوح بيدي على وجهه لكنه لم يُجب.

وضعت يدي عند أنفه لكنني لم أشعُر بشئ.

كان هناك مُستلقي بهدوء وسلام، وأنا بجانبه أبكي وشهقات تهرُب من فمي.

لكنه بالطبع كان يتظاهرُ بذلك، لقد خدعني جيداً.

لذا أنا الآن هُنا أكتُب مذكراتنا الخاصّه بعد أن إنتهيت من صبغ لحية جاريد باللون الوردي، لا أستطيع الإنتظار حتى يستطيع ويستطيع رؤية وجهه في المرآه، وعلى الأرجح في كل مكان في العالم.

 

 

 


End file.
